Out of the Blue
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and both are crazy about each other but to afraid to ruin their friendship. What happens when they finally become brave? Will their love last? AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Out of the Blue

Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and both are crazy about each other but to afraid to ruin their friendship. What happens when they finally become brave? Will their love last? AH

Chapter 1

"NO!" I screamed as Edward Cullen picked me up and ran towards the pool that was in his backyard. Edward Cullen, my best friend since I was in the second grade and he was in the forth grade. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was so cute but we had been friends for to long to ruin it by us dating.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice calling me over. Alice Cullen was the same age as me and had somewhat been responsible for Edward meeting me. The other part of us meeting was the fact that I was getting bullied. Edward had seen it and stopped it. Of course he did get suspended for 3 days.

"What?" I asked popping out of the water.

"So rumor has it that a certain senior likes you!" Alice said and Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked getting up on the edge of the pool and sitting down, "who?"

"Jacob Black," Alice said and I squealed. He was the hottest senior at Forks high.

"Not that loser," Edward groaned and sat down next to me.

"Hey, he's hot!" Alice said and I nodded in agreement.

"Please, he just broke up with a girl like 1 week ago," Edward said grabbing a towel and drying his face off.

"How do you know he didn't break up with her to date Bella?" Alice said and I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Trust me he didn't," Edward said and I sighed.

"Hey, you missed a spot," I said and he looked around.

"Where? Every part of me is dry!" He said and I shook my head.

"You sure about that?" I asked and pushed him into the water.

"You better get up Bella," Alice said and I did.

"So is he going to ask me out?" I asked sitting down at the table under a shade tree. White flowers surrounded the table.

"I heard he's going to ask you out at lunch Tuesday," Alice said and I smiled. Even though I liked Edward I still wanted a boyfriend. I mean Edward was crazy about someone, I knew that so I just had to accept it and move on.

"Why not Monday?" I asked and Alice shrugged.

"Who knows? Who cares? You're going to get a senior boyfriend," Alice said and I smiled.

"You have a senior boyfriend," I said referring to Jasper. They had dated since he was a freshman and we were in 7th grade.

"Yeah, but you haven't had a boyfriend," Alice pointed out and I groaned.

"Not true, I dated…"

"She dated me for like a day," Edward said and I laughed remembering the time I had tried to make someone jealous by dating Edward. It wasn't that bad but it kind of put our friendship on edge for a few days.

"That didn't count," Alice said and Edward sighed and sat down in my lap.

"GET UP!" I yelled and pushed him off.

"That was unfair!" Edward said and got up.

"Hey kids, do you want some lemonade?" Esme asked with a pitcher of lemonade in her left hand.

"That sounds amazing Esme, thank you," I said and grabbed a glass of cold lemonade.

"You're welcome Bella, you want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked walking back in.

"Um… I can't, my big sister's coming into town and I have to be home," I said and she nodded.

"Well you can come eat dinner anytime," Esme said and walked inside.

"I have to go," I said finishing off the glass of lemonade.

"Okay, you coming over tomorrow? Rosalie and Emmett are coming over we're going to plan the wedding," Alice said and I stared at her.

"When did they get engaged?" I asked and she laughed.

"They haven't yet, but they will!" She said and I laughed.

"Okay, well I don't know if I can come over or not," I said and gave her a hug.

"Why not? We can torture Edward and go to the mall," Alice said and pretended to start crying.

"I'm not going to torture Edward and I don't feel like going to the mall tomorrow," I said and hugged Edward. He wrapped both his arms around me and I was soon overcome by his scent.

"See, she's a true friend!" Edward said and I laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said and laughed when he began to pout, "I'm kidding,"

"Tell Emily I said hi!" Alice said and squealed, "come over tomorrow night and both of you could spend the night!"

"I'll think about it," I said and headed out.

A/N: So whatcha think? I really like the idea of this story and I hope you like it as much as I do!1 So reviews? I also have two new stories out, one is called Forever based on the song by Rascal Flatts and the other is the sequel to Movie Magic it's called Reading from Different Scripts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 2

"NO!" Bella screamed as I flung her over my shoulder. She began pounding my back and begging to be put down. I ran towards the pool and threw her in. I was crazy about Bella but we had been best friends for too long.

"BELLA!" Bella popped her cute head out of the water and saw Alice running out. Alice Cullen my sister… my annoying sister. I was grateful to her for me meeting Bella but I would also be grateful to Tony Stazar for picking on Bella and making me get the guts to go over to a cute girl and protect her.

"What?" Bella asked getting out of the water.

"So rumor has it that a certain senior likes you!" Alice said and I groaned. Was she really doing this?

"What?" Bella asked getting up on the edge of the pool and sitting down, "who?"

"Jacob Black," Alice said and Bella squealed. To girls he was hot but to guys he was a jerk.

"Not that loser," I groaned and sat down next to Bella. My stomach automatically turned into Jello

"Hey, he's hot!" Alice said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Please, he just broke up with a girl like 1 week ago," I said grabbing a towel and drying my face off.

"How do you know he didn't break up with her to date Bella?" Alice said and Bella nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Trust me he didn't," I said and Bella sighed.

"Hey, you missed a spot," Bella said and I looked around my body for a wet spot.

"Where? Every part of me is dry!" I said and she shook her head.

"You sure about that?" Bella asked and pushed me into the water.

"You better get up Bella," Alice said and Bella did. I sighed and got out of the water again. I ran up to grab a new towel and listen to their conversation.

"So is he going to ask me out?" Bella asked and I felt the slightest urge of jealousy.

"I heard he's going to ask you out at lunch Tuesday," Alice said and Bella smiled. I turned around and began walking to her. I turned around just right and saw her beautiful smile. It was a smile I lived for.

"Why not Monday?" Bella asked and Alice shrugged.

"Who knows? Who cares? You're going to get a senior boyfriend," Alice said and Bella smiled again sending my heart into a series of beats.

"You have a senior boyfriend," Bella said to Alice and I remembered Jasper. Jasper Hale was my best friend and though I didn't like it he was crazy for Alice.

"Yeah, but you haven't had a boyfriend," Alice pointed out and Bella groaned.

"Not true, I dated…"

"She dated me for like a day," I said standing behind her. Bella laughed and I frowned. It had been the best day of my life and I would never forget it. The part I tried to forget was the fact that our friendship had been put on edge for a few days.

"That didn't count," Alice said and I sighed and sat down in Bella's lap.

"GET UP!" she yelled and pushed me off.

"That was unfair!" I said and got up.

"Hey kids, do you want some lemonade?" Esme asked with a pitcher of lemonade in her left hand.

"That sounds amazing Esme, thank you," Bella said and grabbed a glass of cold lemonade. She had always been polite to Esme and that's why Esme loved her so much.

"You're welcome Bella, you want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked walking back in.

"Um… I can't, my big sister's coming into town and I have to be home," Bella said and she nodded. Ah, Emily Swan. Bella's older sister. Emily was 19 and was probably still in love with me. Even though she was a year older than me we had dated for a year, I had tried to make my feelings for Bella go away but dating her sister didn't help any. It only meant that I was at Bella's house more and more.

"Well you can come eat dinner anytime," Esme said and walked inside.

"I have to go," Bella said finishing off the glass of lemonade. My heart shattered when she said those words.

"Okay, you coming over tomorrow? Rosalie and Emmett are coming over we're going to plan the wedding," Alice said and Bella stared at her.

"When did they get engaged?" Bella asked and Alice laughed.

"They haven't yet, but they will!" She said and Bella laughed.

"Okay, well I don't know if I can come over or not," Bella said giving Alice a hug. I was next

"Why not? We can torture Edward and go to the mall," Alice said and pretended to start crying. I looked up in shock that she would use me to get Bella to come over.

"I'm not going to torture Edward and I don't feel like going to the mall tomorrow," Bella said and hugged me. I wrapped both of my arms around her and she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. Alice looked at me and smiled. I returned the look by glaring at her.

"See, she's a true friend!" I said and Bella laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Bella said and laughed when I began to pout, "I'm kidding,"

"Tell Emily I said hi!" Alice said and squealed, "come over tomorrow night and both of you could spend the night!"

"I'll think about it," Bella said and headed out.

"You are so in love with her!" Alice said grabbing her shoes and heading in.

"Alice, it's not my fault, she's so cute!" I said and Alice groaned.

"Well ask her out then," Alice said

"No, we've been friends for to long to ruin it, I mean what if we didn't last? Our dating one day put our friendship on edge," I said and sat down.

"You didn't exactly date, she was interested in somebody else and using you, face it Edward, she has you eating out of her palms, you'd do anything for her!" Alice said and I nodded.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it," I said and she was about to say something when she got a text.

"It's Jazzy! I've got to go, bye!" she said and headed out leaving me sitting alone with only my thoughts.

A/N: That is how Edward thinks and feels! Reviews? Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I felt so happy, can I get the same amount?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella!" Emily said when I walked in. She was still perfect in mom's eyes apparently. Our mom was standing with all of Emily's stuff in hand.

"Hey Emily," I said staring at my sister. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. The natural blonde of the family.

"How are you doing?" she asked giving me a sisterly hug.

"I'm good, you?" she was a freshman in college and was here for Christmas break.

"I'm great!" she said and I smiled. Me and my sister use to be very close but lost contact when she entered High School and dated Edward.

"Hey, Alice was wondering if we wanted to spend the night tomorrow night, I will, do you want to?"

"Sure," Emily said and I nodded.

"I'll go call her," I said and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Edward answered and I immediately went stiff.

"Is Alice there?" I asked and he sighed.

"Nah, she went to meet Jasper, you wanna come over? I'm bored!" he said and I laughed.

"But I just left you're house!"

"So… Bring Em over," he said and hung up I sighed and felt the pain in my chest knowing he want to see Emily.

"Hey, Emily, you wanna go over to Edward's house? He wants us to come over,"

"YES!" She yelled and I knew she was still crazy about him; he probably was crazy about her too.

"Mom, we'll be back later," I said and we headed out.

"He's a senior this year right?" Emily asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he is," I said and she smiled.

"he still the same guy? He hasn't changed has he?"

"No, he hasn't, he's the same as he always was, same bronze messy hair," I said and smiled.

"I like him," Emily said and I stared at her.

"Still?" I asked and she nodded.

"You like him too don't you?" she asked and I nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"Only to your sister," she said and I smiled.

"I'm crazy about him, but he still likes you I think, I mean he told me to bring you over," I said and she nodded.

"Well that could be because we're friends and he wants to see me," Emily said and I knocked on his door.

"COME IN!" Edward yelled and I walked in with Emily a few steps behind me.

"Hey," I said when we saw him on the couch.

"Hey Em," he said and ignored me. He ran to her and spun her around.

"'Hey Bells, what's up? Oh Em,'" I said and was ignored again. I went into the kitchen where I saw Esme.

"Hi Bella," Esme said pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hi Esme,"

"What's wrong?" she asked putting the cookies onto plates.

"Edward," I said and she waited for me to go on, "he called and asked me to come over because he was bored, he told bring Emily too and he ignored me!"

"Don't blame him, Emily was his first real girlfriend, they will always care for each other," Esme said and I nodded.

"I know that, but I mean he's my best friend," I said and Esme nodded.

"You like him don't you?"

"Is it obvious to everyone but him?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, Bella, I've just known you a long time, it's easy to tell," she said and I nodded.

"I do like him, I'm crazy about him but he likes Emily still," I said and she nodded.

"Bells, we're going to the mall you wanna come?" Emily asked coming in with Edward.

"Um, no, I'm just going to go," I said and smiled at Esme.

"Thanks for talking to me," I said and she smiled.

"Anytime dear, here take some cookies with you," she said handing me a bag of sugar cookies.

"Thank you," I said and walked out.

"BELLA!" I looked back and saw Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I started walking again.

"Nothing," I lied and he stared at me.

"Bella, I know you better than that, are you mad at me?"

"No," I said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Emily's one of my friends, I haven't seen her since she left for college,"

"I haven't either, but that doesn't mean I completely ignore my other friends," I said and he stared at me.

"What? I didn't ignore you!" he said and I stared at him.

"I said hi to you and you went to Emily," I said and a blank look crossed his face.

"You were there?" I sighed and started walking, "I was kidding, of course I heard you, I saw you leave,"

"Just go to the mall, I'll see you later," I said and started running home because I knew Edward hated to run so there was no way he would try to catch me.

A/N: How was it? Reviews? I got 15 reviews the first chapter and 13 the second, so please review! I love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 4: Edward's POV

I could not believe how boring it was without Alice at home. I mean, I should be use to it but I kind of miss the days when Jasper and I would hang out and play video games while Alice and Bella were in the kitchen talking. I was walking up to my room when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered and I heard a beautiful voice on the other end.

"Is Alice there?" Bella asked and I sighed. So she wasn't calling just to talk.

"Nah, she went to meet Jasper, you wanna come over? I'm bored!" I said and Bella laughed.

"But I just left you're house!"

"So… Bring Em over," I said and hung up not giving her the chance to object. Emily had been my first real girlfriend and I would never forget her. I just hope Bella knew that.

"Edward, I'm baking cookies if you want some," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Okay," I yelled and ran upstairs to fix my hair. I put some gel on it to try and get it to smooth down instead of being in that messy style. I had to look for Emily, and Bella. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I ran to the couch and sat down.

"COME IN!" I yelled and heard the door open and close.

"Hey!" Bella said and I stared behind her and saw Emily.

"Hey Em," I said and ran over to her and spun her around.

"How have you been?" Emily asked and I smiled.

"I've been great! Bella, came over earlier and we had some fun," I said and Emily nodded.

"Where is Bells?" Emily asked and I shrugged.

"Probably in the kitchen," I said and she nodded.

"I've missed you Edward, and I'm sorry about it not working out between us," Emily said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we're still friends," I said and she nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I wanna talk to you about that," Emily said and I sat down next to her.

"What about it?" I asked

"Well, I wanted it to work out between us, I wanted us to be the couple that everyone thought looked great together, and I was wondering if you wanted to give it another chance,"

"I don't know," I said and knew I still liked her but what about Bella? Would this put our friendship on edge?

"Please? If it doesn't work out again then I won't ask again," Emily said and I nodded.

"Why not?" I said and she smiled and hugged me.

"YAY!" She yelled and got up, "we need a first date!"

"How about we just go to the mall with Bella and have fun at the arcade?" I asked and she nodded.

"Great idea," she said as we got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Bells, we're going to the mall you wanna come?" Emily asked and I was right behind her.

"Um, no, I'm just going to go," Bella said and smiled at Esme.

"Thanks for talking to me," Bella said and Esme smiled.

"Anytime dear, here take some cookies with you," Esme said handing Bella a bag of sugar cookies that smelled amazing.

"Thank you," Bella said and walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Emily asked and I shrugged.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran out.

"BELLA!" I shouted and Bella looked back.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Bella ignored the question and kept walking.

"Nothing," Bella lied and I stared at her.

"Bella, I know you better than that, are you mad at me?"

"No," Bella said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Emily's one of my friends, I haven't seen her since she left for college," I said which was true; I just hadn't mentioned the fact that we decided to date again.

"I haven't either, but that doesn't mean I completely ignore my other friends," Bella said and I stared at her. What was she talking about?

"What? I didn't ignore you!" I said and she stared at me.

"I said hi to you and you went to Emily," Bella said and I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"You were there?" Bella sighed and started walking, "I was kidding, of course I heard you, I saw you leave,"

"Just go to the mall, I'll see you later," Bella said and started running because she knew I hated to run so there was no way I would try to catch her. I sighed and went back in.

"What was wrong?" Emily asked grabbing my hand.

"Oh, she's mad at me," I said and Emily nodded.

"Let's go," she said and we left for the arcade. I would talk to Bella tomorrow at school. I knew it. I would tell her about Emily, explain everything and we would go back to the way we were, or so I hoped.

A/N: How was it? I tried to make it long, but I just couldn't I'm sorry! So I would love reviews! Thank you so much for the reviews! I got 13 for the last chapter! I've already got 41 reviews for this story! Thank you so much! Would you like it if I did Bella's POV for chapter 5 then for chapter 6 do Edward's POV on what happened in chapter 5?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 5

"Bella, you coming over after school?" Alice asked eying the halls but talking to me.

"Looking for Jasper?" I asked and she nodded.

"Answer my question," Alice said and I sighed.

"I don't know," I said and shut my locker door.

"Hey guys!" I felt an arm go around my shoulder and tingles go down my spine.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked and I removed his arm and started walking.

"I'm not, Edward," I said.

"Could have fooled me," he said and walked net to me.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday, could we pretend like it never happened?" I asked and stared at him.

"Absolutely," he said and sighed, "I have to talk to you,"

"Okay, about what?" I asked and he stopped walking and pulled me to the side.

"I'm dating Emily again," he said and I felt my world crumble around me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"We're deciding to give it another chance," he said and we began walking again.

"Okay, that's great!" I said and meant it, she was my sister and even though I was crazy about him they were together, and I would support it.

"Really? I was afraid you'd be upset!" he said and we stopped at my first period class.

"I'm not don't worry," I said and started to go in.

"Well, Emily was coming over for dinner tonight, maybe you could come hang out with Alice," Edward said and I could see the hope in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Alice already wanted me over after school, so why not stay for dinner?" I asked and he laughed.

"Great! See you," he said and walked off.

"Bye," I whispered and walked in.

The day seemed to go by slow and when I walked outside after lunch I was shocked to see Emily there holding hands with Edward.

"Bell already rang?" I asked sitting down and Edward shook his head.

"Nah, teacher let us out early," he said and got up and stood in front of me.

"You're blocking the sun," I said and he grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a hug.

"I know! But I wanted a hug," he said and I was tense at first but eventually wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"BELLA!" I got out of Edward's grip and saw Alice coming over.

"Hey," I said and she turned me around and I saw Jake come over to me.

"Calm down, breathe," Alice said and I saw Edward glare at Jake.

"Come on, Edward," Emily said and grabbed his hand leading him away. For once I was grateful.

"Hey, Bella," Jake said and smiled.

"Hi," I said and giggled.

"That's cute, just like you," he said and I giggled yet again, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend,"

"Of course!" I said and he smiled.

"Great! Maybe we could go on our first date tonight?" he asked and I smiled.

"Absolutely, but could you pick me up at Alice's house, you know where that is?"

"Why there?"

"Well you see my sister will have the car and I'm going to Alice's house after school so I can't get back to my house," I said and Alice spoke up.

"But, Edward can give us a ride to your house," Alice said and I nodded.

"Okay, pick me up at my house at 7?" I asked and he nodded.

"That sounds perfect," he said and walked off.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I squealed and Alice squealed too.

"YAY!" Alice yelled and Edward walked around the corner and I saw Emily wasn't happy about it.

"Don't tell me you said yes to that jerk!" Edward said and I nodded.

"I did, you got a problem with it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but he'll have a problem if you get hurt," Edward said and I could tell he was serious.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself, trust me," I said and he smiled.

"Okay, but you're my best friend I'm serious," he said and I laughed.

"So you're driving me and Alice to my house at about 5 today," I said and he stared at me.

"No way! I'm not your driver," he said and I stared at him.

"Please?" I asked and he sighed.

"FINE! But after that Emily and I are catching a movie," he said and smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be perfect!" Emily said and smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we make it a triple date?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"That sounds cool! Alice?"

"I think Jazzy would love that!" Alice said and we all nodded.

"Great!" Edward said and walked in with Emily.

"We got to get to class, you know I don't think Emily was happy with us having a triple date," I said and Alice shrugged.

"Who cares?" Alice said and I sighed.

"I do, she's my sister, maybe I should cancel," I said and started walking in but Alice grabbed my hand.

"No, Bella, this is perfect!" Alice said and started pulling me to class.

A/N: How was it? The next chapter should be posted tomorrow. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I just couldn't get myself to write. I'll update How to Save a Life hopefully today or tomorrow, but that story is the one that I'm having writers block for, and Reading from Different Scripts (Movie Magic sequel) is probably going to be deleted because I can't think of anything. So reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 6: Edward

I woke up at 5:30 and immediately went to my closet. I picked out a black shirt with a pair of jeans.

"EDWARD! YOU'RE IN THE BATHROOM WAY MORE THAN ME!" Alice yelled pounding on the door.

"Calm down Alice!" I yelled back and walked out.

"Whoa! Did you decide to use the whole bottom of cologne?" Alice asked waving in front of her face.

"I only used a little," I said and she nodded.

"Sure," she said and walked in and slammed the door shut. I was grabbing my backpack when my cell started going off. Who would text me this early?

'Hey, I'll b at lunch with u 2day, E,' I sighed after reading the text and threw my phone on the bed. What had I gotten myself into with Em?

"BREAKFAST!" Esme yelled and I grabbed my phone and my bag and ran downstairs.

"Shut up Alice!" I said when she opened her mouth to say something again.

"So, is that for Bella?" Alice asked taking a bite of her biscuit.

"No," I said and knew I was lying.

"Sure it's not?" she asked and I nodded.

"As a matter fact, Alice, I'm dating Emily again," I said and Alice stared at me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Alice yelled and Esme sighed.

"Alice, calm down, it's his business if he wants to date Emily," Esme said and I nodded.

"Thank you Esme," I said and glanced at the clock. "Come on Al, we gotta go," I said drinking some milk and heading out.

"Al?" Alice asked when she was in my car.

"Fine, Alice, I'm sorry, we picking Bella up?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, Emily's giving her a ride today," Alice said and I nodded.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car in its spot. I looked out the window and saw Bella waiting for us. She looked so cute today.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said getting out.

"Hey," Bella said and they walked downstairs.

"Hi," I looked up and saw Emily there.

"Bella said you parked here and so I wanted to see you before lunch," Emily said and I nodded.

"Hi," I said and hugged her.

"I hope you have a good day and I will see you at lunch," she said kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I walked downstairs and into the main building. I saw Bella putting things in her locker and Alice scanning the halls.

"Looking for Jasper?" Bella asked and Alice nodded.

"Answer my question," Alice said.

"I don't know," Bella said and shut her locker. I decided to try to warm her up before telling her about Emily.

"Hey guys!" I said putting my arm around Bella.

"What?" Bella asked staring at me.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked and she removed my arm and started walking.

"I'm not, Edward," she said and I groaned. I saw Alice point in the other direction and walk off.

"Could have fooled me," I said and walked next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday, could we pretend like it never happened?" Bella asked staring at me. I stared at her eyes and almost melted right there. It was like they could see into you and make you expose everything to her, all your deepest secrets.

"Absolutely," I said and sighed, "I have to talk to you,"

"Okay, about what?" Bella asked and I stopped walking and pulled her to the side.

"I'm dating Emily again," I said and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"We're deciding to give it another chance," I said and we began walking again.

"Okay, that's great!" Bella said shocking me. I didn't think she'd be happy about it.

"Really? I was afraid you'd be upset!" I said and we stopped at her first period class.

"I'm not don't worry," Bella said and started to go in.

"Well, Emily was coming over for dinner tonight, maybe you could come hang out with Alice," I said. Why was I doing this? It was the first time I dated Emily all over again? I was just setting myself up.

"Alice already wanted me over after school, so why not stay for dinner?" Bella asked and I laughed.

"Great! See you," I said walking off and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Glad you decided to join us, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Fritz said as I walked in. He was my government teacher and I nodded.

"No prob," I said taking my seat. I tried to pay attention in all my classes but what I had been doing was writing notes to Bella. Notes she would never get.

"Hey, dude, what you doing tonight?" I heard someone ask Jake as I passed him.

"I got a date," he said easily.

"With who?" the guy asked.

"Bella Swan," Jake said and I groaned. Why was I doing this? Because she was my best friend? Or because I liked her.

"No way!" the guy said and I walked back.

"Listen Jacob, if you make her cry you will be sorry! Don't you hurt her! She's young and naïve that's the only reason she'll say yes to you," I said and walked off.

"Freak," I heard Jacob's friend say and I sighed. I looked at the time and saw that it was time for Bella to eat lunch.

"You can go to lunch," Mrs. Mason said. Before lunch we had a tutorial for the juniors and seniors. Freshman and sophomores ate first lunch and we ate second while they went to tutorials. Mrs. Mason was my tutorial teacher and unfortunately Jacob was in there too. I walked out of the building and to the picnic tables where Bella hung out with Alice after they ate lunch. I saw Emily standing there waiting for me. I sighed and walked over.

"Hey," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey," I said and held her hand. I was grateful when Bella came out.

"Bell already rang?" She asked sitting down and I shook my head.

"Nah, teacher let us out early," I said and memories of what happened with Jacob came to mind. I sighed and let go of Emily's hand and stood in front of Bella.

"You're blocking the sun," Bella said and I grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a hug.

"I know! But I wanted a hug," I said wrapping my arms around her and she eventually wrapped hers around my waist and buried her head in my shoulder. I saw Emily stare at us and I knew she wasn't happy about this.

"BELLA!" Bella got out of my grip and I knew that voice. It was Alice.

"Hey," Bella said and Alice turned her around and I saw Jake come over to her.

"Calm down, breathe," Alice said and I glared at Jacob. Hoping he remembered our conversation from earlier.

"Come on, Edward," Emily said and grabbed my hand leading me away.

"What?" I asked when we were around the side of the building.

"Nothing, just thought I'd give them some privacy," Emily said and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Shh…. I wanna hear what they say," I said and Emily giggled.

"My little eavesdropper," she said and put my hand over her mouth to make her stop talking.

"Great! Maybe we could go on our first date tonight?" I heard Jake ask and I sighed. I couldn't believe he had so much faith in his ability to ask girls out, before he even asked Bella out he was already bragging about dating her.

"Absolutely, but could you pick me up at Alice's house, you know where that is?" Bella asked and I smiled. Perfect.

"Why there?" he asked and I heard the nervousness in his voice. So he probably remembered what I'd said to him.

"Well you see my sister will have the car and I'm going to Alice's house after school so I can't get back to my house," Bella said and Alice spoke up.

"But, Edward can give us a ride to your house," Alice said.

"Okay, pick me up at my house at 7?" Bella asked.

"That sounds perfect," Jacob said.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Bella squealed and Alice squealed too. I guess he walked off

"YAY!" Alice yelled.

"No, don't go," Emily said as I walked off.

"Don't tell me you said yes to that jerk!" I said knowing she had. Sure enough Bella nodded.

"I did, you got a problem with it?" Bella asked and I shook my head.

"No, but he'll have a problem if you get hurt," I said and Bella stared at me.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself, trust me," Bella said and I smiled.

"Okay, but you're my best friend I'm serious," I said and she laughed.

"So you're driving me and Alice to my house at about 5 today," Bella said and I stared at them. They were serious?

"No way! I'm not your driver," I said and Bella stared at me.

"Please?" she asked and I sighed.

"FINE! But after that Emily and I are catching a movie," I said and smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be perfect!" Emily said and smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we make it a triple date?" I asked and Bella nodded. No way was I going to let Jacob get her alone for their first date.

"That sounds cool! Alice?"

"I think Jazzy would love that!" Alice said and we all nodded.

"Great!" I said and walked in with Emily.

"Edward! This was supposed to be our night," Emily complained and I stared at her.

"Look, I'm not going to let Jacob get her alone for their first date," I said and she nodded.

"Fine, but next date they are on their own," Emily said and I nodded.

"Fine," I said and we got in line to get our food.

A/N: How was it? This chapter is almost 3 ½ pages long! I think that's a pretty long chapter for me right? So thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 7: Bella

It was the end of school and I was heading to Edward's Volvo.

"Hey!" I suddenly got spun around and I laughed.

"Why do you do that to me?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Because it's what I've always done to you," he said and I nodded.

"I know that," I said and we started walking again.

"So… I'm going to be like an overprotective brother when it comes to you and Jacob," he said and I nodded. Great, I didn't want him to be a brother.

"I can take care of myself," I said as we got to his car and waited for Alice.

"Yeah, sure," he said and I hit him and leaned against his car.

"Where is she?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She's my sister, I don't keep track of her," he said and I blinked.

"I'm your best friend and you watch who I'm with," I said and he nodded.

"Like you said, you're my best friend," he said and we just stared at each other. He started leaning his head down and almost touched my lips but he jerked away suddenly.

"Hey guys!" Alice said and kissed Jasper lightly before skipping over to us

"Hey," I said and went to the other side as Edward got in.

"So, we have to go get dressed for our date!" Alice said when we were driving off.

"Yes we do," I said and Edward groaned.

"What? You're the one who suggested this," Alice said and Edward nodded.

"I know that, I'm groaning because I can't believe Bella's actually going on a date with him," Edward said and I sighed.

"Give it a rest, maybe if you didn't hate him so much you could like him," I said as we got out at his house.

"Yeah, problem there, I hate him!" Edward said and I sighed.

"Whatever," I said and walked in.

"Hey guys!" Emily said greeting us.

"Em, what are you doing here already?" Edward asked and Emily stared.

"What did you want to spend time with Bella?" Emily asked and Edward shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering," Edward said and I sighed.

"Well, we'll be out in the backyard," I said pushing Alice out.

"Bye!" Alice said and I sighed, "Why did you want to leave?"

"I've known him long enough to know when he doesn't want us there!" I said and Alice nodded and sat down.

"Whatever! I love to eavesdrop," Alice said as I sat down.

"I know that! I'm so nervous about my date with Jake," I admitted.

"I know that! Even Edward knew that," she said grabbing her sunglasses out of her purse and putting them on.

"He doesn't know that, he just doesn't want me to be alone with Jake on our first date," I said pulling a leaf apart.

"Bella, maybe if you had asked him out before he and Emily got together again, you wouldn't be with Jake,"

"I know I wouldn't be with Jake if I had asked Edward out, but I don't want to ruin our friendship," I said leaning back.

" 'I don't want to ruin our friendship Alice,' " she was mocking me, "that's all you ever say! Take a chance!"

"Don't make fun of me Alice!" I said and sighed, "Alice, he's my best friend if we dated and it didn't work out, it would ruin everything,"

"Hey guys," Edward said sitting down.

"Where's Emily?" I asked and he sighed.

"Don't ask me, I don't care!" he said and Alice stared at me.

"Why?"

"She's mad because we're going on a triple date," Edward said and Alice smiled. Oh no she better not.

"You know Bella wouldn't have minded," Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, shut up!" I said and Alice glared at me.

"You know what, I'm going to get something to drink, BRB!" Alice yelled running in.

"Man, she gets annoying!" Edward said and I slapped his knee.

"She's my best friend," I said and he stared at me.

"I thought I was," he said and I nodded.

"You both are, we'll be friends forever no matter what," I said and he nodded and held my hand.

"Deal," he said and we just sat there, holding hands like a couple.

"Well I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you're holding hands," Alice said with a bottle of water in hand.

"Alice, we don't have to include you in the deal," I said and she raised her sunglasses.

"What deal? There's a deal?" she asked and I sighed.

"That we'll be friends forever, no matter what," I said and she sighed.

"Oh, okay!" She said and looked at her watch, "Edward, come on, it's 4:45, we are going to Bella's house,"

"Let's go," he said and I sighed while getting up.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Emily said when we walked into his house.

"It's cool," Edward said and walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked Alice and Alice just shrugged.

"Like I know, he's just my brother," Alice said giving Emily a hug.

"Bella, do you know?" Emily asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, he was fine a few minutes ago," I said and she sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going home to get ready for our date,"

"That's where we're going but Edward's giving us a ride," I said and Emily nodded.

"Cool," she said and we stood there until we heard Edward honk.

"WE'RE COMING!" Alice screamed as she ran out.

"See ya at home," I said getting into his Volvo.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked putting his car into reverse.

"We were talking to Emily, what is your problem with her?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know, she just gets on my nerves!" he said and I sighed.

"Why are you dating her then?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know," he said and parked behind Emily's car in my garage.

"You coming in?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, who knows how long it will take," Edward said and walked in.

"Alice, come on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up to my closet.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled when we were there.

"What?" he asked coming up.

"Which should I wear?" I asked, "a dress? Pants? Or a skirt?"

"I think you would look cute in any of them," he said and I smiled. He said I would look cute!

"Bella, wear this!" Alice said tossing me a white skirt and a belt.

"White?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go in there and put it on," Alice said pushing me into my closet. I put it on quickly and stepped out, "that is it! Now lets find a shirt to go with it," I stepped out of the way and let her look.

"You look great!" Edward said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said self-consciously.

"Hey, I mean it, as much as I hate him he's lucky to be going on a date with you," Edward said and I moved some hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I said again and he smiled.

"BELLA! COME HERE!" Alice yelled and I laughed and went over.

"What?" I asked.

"Try this on," she said tossing me a pink long-sleeved shirt. I put it on and stepped out.

"THAT IS IT!" Alice yelled and Edward smiled, "lets get to work on the makeup,"

"Alice, I think guys like natural beauty," Edward said and I squealed inside. He thought I was beautiful without makeup.

"And some think it makes us look hot!" Alice said and I looked at her.

"Jasper?" I asked and she sighed.

"Don't question my boyfriend," she said and went to work. Edward sighed after 10 minutes and I was ready to scream after 15 minutes.

"DONE!" Alice yelled and spun me around.

"Wow!" Edward said staring at me.

"Do I look bad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No way! You look beautiful," Edward said and I smiled.

"Bella, your boyfriend's here!" Emily yelled upstairs.

"Already?" I asked and ran down.

"GOOD LUCK!" Alice yelled and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and ran downstairs.

"WOW! You look cute," Jake yelled and I was kind of hurt. Edward said I was beautiful.

"That's an insult!" Edward said coming downstairs.

"Really? So you don't think she looks good,"

"I didn't say that, she doesn't look cute, she looks beautiful, she's always cute, she can't do anything without it being cute," Edward said and Jake chuckled.

"Come on Bells, I'm taking you to eat before our date," Jake said grabbing my hand.

"But I'm not hungry, and we're going on a triple date with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emily," I said and he stared at me.

"What?" he asked and Edward laughed.

"Oh yeah we decided that, sorry Jake, can't brag about your date with Bella to your friends," Edward said and I sighed.

"Okay, well we can hang out here until then right?" Jake asked and Edward sighed.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Edward asked walking off.

"Be right back," Emily said and followed him.

"Well come in," I said and shut the door. We would hang out and then go on our date it was going to perfect.

A/N: How was it? This was a long chapter so be glad! The date won't happen until Chapter 9. Next chapter will be Edward's POV on this chapter. They almost kissed! Edward said she was beautiful numerous times, so reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 8: Edward**

**I saw Bella walking upstairs to my car and I laughed. Time to have some fun!**

**"Hey!" I picked her up and spun her around.**

** "Why do you do that to me?" Bella asked looking at me.**

** "Because it's what I've always done to you," I said and she nodded. It was true. Since the day I had met her, it had become my thing.**

** "I know that," She said and we started walking again.**

** "So… I'm going to be like an overprotective brother when it comes to you and Jacob," I said and she nodded. It was also so I could spend more time around her.**

** "I can take care of myself," she said as we got to my car and waited for Alice.**

**"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically and she hit me and leaned against my car.**

** "Where is she?" Bella asked and I shrugged.**

** "She's my sister, I don't keep track of her," I said and she stared at me and chuckled a bit.**

** "I'm your best friend and you watch who I'm with," She said and I nodded.**

** "Like you said, you're my best friend," I said and we just stared at each other. This was the perfect opportunity to kiss her. I leaned in slightly and saw her leaning up. Just when our lips were about to touch I thought about Emily. I didn't cheat on girlfriends. I pulled up abruptly and sighed.**

** "Hey guys!" Alice said and kissed Jasper lightly before skipping over to us**

** "Hey," Bells said and went to the other side as I got in.**

** "So, we have to go get dressed for our date!" Alice said when we were driving off. **

** "Yes we do," Bella said and I groaned. I wanted this night to be over with.**

** "What? You're the one who suggested this," Alice said and I nodded.**

** "I know that, I'm groaning because I can't believe Bella's actually going on a date with him," I said and Bella sighed. She was so cute when she was aggravated. **

** "Give it a rest, maybe if you didn't hate him so much you could like him," Bella said as we got to the house.**

** "Yeah, problem there, I hate him!" I said and she sighed.**

** "Whatever," Bella said and walked in.**

** "Hey guys!" Emily said greeting us. Great. **

** "Em, what are you doing here already?" I asked and Emily stared.**

** "What did you want to spend time with Bella?" Emily asked and I shook my head. **

** "No, I was just wondering," I said and Bella sighed.**

** "Well, we'll be out in the backyard," Bella said pushing Alice out.**

** "Bye!" Alice said. I sighed and sat down on the couch. **

** "What's wrong?" Emily asked sitting next to me.**

** "I almost kissed Bella today," I admitted and she sighed.**

** "WHY? WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH HER WHEN YOU DATE ME?" She yelled and I sighed.**

** "BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled back and she sighed and tapped her foot.**

** "That's why you wanted to go on the triple date not to protect her but because you like her," Emily said and I shook my head.**

** "No, if you had heard what Jacob was saying you would have offered the same thing," I said and she sighed. It wasn't cute like Bella's was.**

** "Okay, but I'm just worried that you'll break up with me for Bella," Emily said and I could tell she was scared.**

** "You really like me don't you?" I asked putting my arm around her. **

** "Yes, do you know how much of a fight it would cause between me and my sister if you dated her? You were my first kiss, what if you're her first kiss," **

** "I can't promise I won't be," I said and walked outside. **

** "Hey guys," I said sitting down next to Bella. **

** "Where's Emily?" Bella asked and I sighed.**

** "Don't ask me, I don't care!" I said leaning my head back on the chair.**

** "Why?" Bella asked**

** "She's mad because we're going on a triple date," I said and heard Alice talking. **

** "You know Bella wouldn't have minded," Alice said and I smiled.**

** "Alice, shut up!" Bella said and I chuckled. **

** "You know what, I'm going to get something to drink, BRB!" Alice yelled running in.**

** "Man, she gets annoying!" I said looking up and Bella slapped my knee. **

** "She's my best friend," Bella said and I stared at her.**

** "I thought I was," I said and she nodded. I saw the sun touched a couple of strands of her hair.**

** "You both are, we'll be friends forever no matter what," Bella said and I nodded and held her hand. What if we dated and broke up would we still be friends?**

** "Deal," I said and we just sat there, holding hands like a couple. **

** "Well I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you're holding hands," Alice said with a bottle of water in hand.**

** "Alice, we don't have to include you in the deal," Bella said and she raised her sunglasses. I broke out laughing because the look on her face.**

** "What deal? There's a deal?" she asked and Bella sighed.**

** "That we'll be friends forever, no matter what," Bella said and Alice sighed. She thought it had something to do with shopping probably. **

** "Oh, okay!" She said and looked at her watch, "Edward, come on, it's 4:45, we are going to Bella's house,"**

** "Let's go," I said and Bella sighed while getting up.**

** "Edward, I'm sorry," Emily said when we walked into the house.**

** "It's cool," I said and walked out. Our conversation earlier had gotten me thinking. I walked to my car and started the motor. I sighed and waited for Alice and Bella. After 10 minutes I finally honked the horn and heard Alice yell, **

** "WE'RE COMING!" Alice screamed as she ran out.**

** "See ya at home," Bella said to Emily getting into the Volvo. **

** "What took you so long?" I asked putting the car in reverse. **

** "We were talking to Emily, what is your problem with her?" Bella asked and I sighed. Great, talk about the girlfriend with a girl who, I was hoping, would be my girlfriend before the end of the year.**

** "I don't know, she just gets on my nerves!" I said and she sighed.**

** "Why are you dating her then?" Bella asked and I shrugged.**

** "I don't know," I said and parked behind Emily's car in their garage.**

** "You coming in?" Bella asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, who knows how long it will take," I said and walked in. **

** "Alice, come on!" Bella said grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her upstairs. I sat down on the couch and Emily stared at me. **

** "I'm sorry that I made you so mad, maybe this dating wasn't…" Alice interrupted her.**

** "EDWARD!" Alice yelled.**

** "What?" I asked walking up and glad to get away from Emily. **

** "Which should I wear?" Bella asked, "a dress? Pants? Or a skirt?" **

** "I think you would look cute in any of them," I said and she smiled. I was taking a big step in our friendship by telling her she was cute.**

** "Bella, wear this!" Alice said tossing Bella a white skirt and a belt.**

** "White?" Bella asked and Alice nodded.**

**Go in there and put it on," Alice said pushing Bella into the closet. Alice stared at me when Bella was in and I looked away, Bella stepped out and Alice smiled. "That is it! Now lets find a shirt to go with it," Bella stepped out of the way and let Alice look.**

** "You look great!" I said and she smiled.**

** "Thank you," Bella said looking down.**

** "Hey, I mean it, as much as I hate him he's lucky to be going on a date with you," I said and she moved some hair behind her ears.**

** "Thanks," she said again and I smiled. I did hate Jacob and he knew it, but I really liked Bella and whatever made her happy I could deal with.**

** "BELLA! COME HERE!" Alice yelled and Bella laughed and went over.**

** "What?" Bella asked.**

** "Try this on," Alice said tossing her a pink shirt. Bella went in and put it on and Alice stared at me again. I was glad when Bella stepped out.**

** "THAT IS IT!" Alice yelled and I smiled this should be our date, "lets get to work on the makeup,"**

** "Alice, I think guys like natural beauty," I said knowing I did. I didn't know about Jacob but Bella looked beautiful naturally.**

** "And some think it makes us look hot!" Alice said and Bella looked at her.**

** "Jasper?" Bella asked and she sighed.**

** "Don't question my boyfriend," she said and went to work. I sighed after 10 minutes and Bella glanced back at me after 15 minutes. **

** "DONE!" Alice yelled and spun Bella around. I felt my heart leave my chest when I saw Bella.**

** "Wow!" I said staring at her.**

** "Do I look bad?" She asked and I shook my head.**

** "No way! You look beautiful," I said and she smiled**

** "Bella, your boyfriend's here!" Emily yelled upstairs.**

** "Already?" Bella asked and ran down.**

** "GOOD LUCK!" Alice yelled and I sighed. This was unbelievable. **

** "Thanks," Bella said and ran downstairs.**

** "WOW! You look cute," Jake yelled.**

** "That's an insult!" I said going downstairs. Emily looked at me and I smiled.**

** "Really? So you don't think she looks good," Jake said stepping forward.**

** "I didn't say that, she doesn't look cute, she looks beautiful, she's always cute, she can't do anything without it being cute," I said and Jake chuckled.**

** "Come on Bells, I'm taking you to eat before our date," Jake said grabbing Bella's hand.**

** "But I'm not hungry, and we're going on a triple date with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emily," Bella said and Jake stared at her. Yes! He was mad. **

** "What?" Jake asked and I laughed.**

** "Oh yeah we decided that, sorry Jake, can't brag about your date with Bella to your friends," I said and Bella sighed. She was getting mad.**

** "Okay, well we can hang out here until then right?" Jake asked and I sighed.**

** "Emily, can I talk to you?" I asked walking off. I went and sat down in their kitchen.**

** "What is it?" Emily asked coming up.**

** "I need to talk about our relationship," I said and she sighed.**

** "I knew it! I knew you would want to end it with me because of Bella!" Emily yelled and I sighed.**

** "Be quiet! Okay, it's not Bella's fault, we aren't meant to be together, I really liked you last year, I did, but it ended and so did the feelings," I said and she sighed.**

** "I'm out of the date, forget it!" Emily said and walked outside. I sighed and heard Bella laughing about something Jacob said. I was jeaoulus and knew it. I didn't know what to do about the date.**

**A/N: How was it? I saw Eclipse yesterday! YAY! Saw it with my best friend and it was epic! So reviews? So who has seen Eclipse? If you've seen it what was your fav part? Or fav line?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bella**

** "Let's go," Alice said as we got into Jasper's car.**

** "I can drive me and Bella there," Jake said and I sighed.**

** "Drive yourself, I'm riding with Jasper and Alice," I said and he sighed and got in.**

** "Where's Edward?" Jasper asked and I shrugged.**

** "I don't know, let me go see if he's still in the kitchen," I said and walked in. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I saw Emily come in from the backyard.**

** "He went home," Emily said simply and went upstairs.**

** "WHAT? But he's the one that wanted this," I said and she sighed and turned to face me.**

** "We broke up Bella," Emily said and went to her room. I went to the phone and dialed his number.**

** "Hello?" **

** "Hi, Esme, is Edward there?" I asked and she sighed.**

** "EDWARD! IT'S FOR YOU!" Esme yelled and I moved some hair back and waited for him.**

** "Hello?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "Hey, um… Our date? Remember, the triple date, you still going?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Bella, Emily and I broke up, I don't have a date," he said and I knew I was disappointed. I wanted to be his date; I wanted to be in his arms every minute I saw him.**

** "Who cares? Come anyway, please? You're my best friend I'm nervous about my date with Jake and I need you to come along," I admitted and he laughed.**

** "Fine, I'll meet you there," he said and hung up. I smiled and headed outside.**

** "Well, where is that brother of mine?" Alice asked when I got in.**

** "He's meeting us there," I said and she nodded.**

** "Good, let's go Jazz!" she said and he put the car in motion.**

** "I'm really excited about this," Jake said grabbing my hand.**

** "Yeah, me too," I said and looked away. **

** "What's wrong? Don't worry, it'll be perfect, maybe afterwards we can talk and I can kiss you,"**

** "No," I said and he stared at me.**

** "What do you mean?" he asked.**

** "No, I don't want to talk to you afterwards and you are not going to kiss me, my first kiss will be with the guy that I love," Edward.**

** "Well, you love me don't you?" he asked and I shook my head.**

** "No, we've only been dating like 4 hours, no way am I going to say that I love you!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Okay, well how about a kiss on the cheek?" he asked and I noticed we were at the theatre. I got out and ignored the question. I saw Edward standing there waiting.**

** "Hey," I said and hugged him. **

** "Hey," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

** "Yeah, mind removing your hands off of my girl," Jake said and grabbed my hand pulling me back.**

** "I don't see 'property of Jacob' written on her anywhere," Edward said and I sighed.**

** "Guys, don't do this now!" I said and Alice sighed.**

** "Boys, calm down, Edward where's Emily?" Alice asked and Edward groaned.**

** "We broke up," he said and Jake sighed.**

** "Thought you were supposed to have a date," Jake said and Edward sighed.**

** "You know I'm really tired of your attitude," Edward said and Jake smiled.**

** "I'm tired of you," Jake said and Edward stepped forward a bit.**

** "Edward, no!" I said and he sighed.**

** "I won't hurt you only because it would upset Bella," Edward said and stepped back.**

** "Thank you," I said and Jasper came up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her.**

** "Let's go pick a movie out," I said and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in.**

** "Maybe they should make that sticker," Edward said to me and I slapped his stomach quickly. **

** "What movie?" Alice asked as we stared at the menu.**

** "How about Toy Story 3? I mean I know it's not a date movie but I heard it's good," I said and Jasper nodded.**

** "5 for Toy Story 3," Jasper said and paid.**

** "5th wheel," Jake said and I slapped him.**

** "He's my best friend, I insisted he come," I said and Jake sighed.**

** "Fine," he said and we walked in.**

** "Edward, you wanna go in first?" I asked when we got to our seats.**

** "No, go ahead," he said and I smiled.**

** "Thank you!" I said and walked in.**

** "I believe I should sit next to my date," Jacob said stopping Edward from walking in. **

** "Edward, just come on the other side of me," I said and he nodded and walked around to my left side. **

** Throughout the movie Jake kept reaching for my hand and putting his arm around me. I sighed and paid attention to the movie. By the end I was glad to get out of there. **

** "It was a cute movie, though I almost cried at the end," Alice said and Edward laughed.**

** "Wow Alice, I bet you thought Ken was dreamy," Edward said and I laughed. **

** "Maybe," she said which made me break into laughing even more. **

** "Yeah, very funny, come on and get in," Jake said and pushed me into Jasper's car.**

** "Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Edward asked and I nodded and got out.**

** "What is it?" I asked and he pulled me out of Jake's hearing.**

** "Do you want me to follow you to your house in case he tries something?" he asked and I smiled.**

** "Thank you, but I'm fine," I said and he sighed.**

** "Okay, well give me a hug," he said and I did. I buried my face in his chest and imagined what it would be like to kiss him.**

** "Well I gotta go," I said and headed toward the car.**

** "See ya," he said and headed to his car.**

** "Ready to go?" Jasper asked when I got in.**

** "Yep," I said and put my seatbelt on. **

** "Well, the movie was great and no matter what Edward says Ken was awesome!" She said and I stared at her.**

** "Alice, Ken was evil for a long time!" I said and she sighed.**

** "So what! Jasper, you're my Ken!" Alice said and Jasper pulled up to my house.**

** "Great, I'm a girls toy!" Jasper said and I laughed.**

** "Bye guys, see you tomorrow," I said as Jake shut the door.**

** "Let me get the door for you," Jake said and I smiled.**

** "Thank you," I said and he opened it.**

** "Your welcome, listen I had a great time, maybe next time it could be just us," he said and I heard Edward's voice in the back of my head. **

** "In case he tries something," Edward had said and I sighed.**

** "I don't know, I like group dates," I said and he sighed.**

** "Bella, eventually we'll have to go on a date by ourselves," he said and I nodded.**

** "I know, but I was thinking it would be on our 3rd date or something,"**

** "Okay, I guess one more date with them won't hurt," he said and I smiled.**

** "Thanks," I said and hugged him.**

** "Bella, can I kiss you on the cheek?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "Not tonight," I said and walked in. **

** "Okay," I heard him say. I walked to the curtain and watched him get in his car and drive off. I was about to turn around when I saw a familiar Volvo drive off.**

** "EDWARD!" I groaned and turned back. I went up to my room and fell into a deep sleep.**

** I waited outside my door for Edward and Alice to come pick me up. I kept reciting the speech that I had come up with this morning for Edward. I mean, I knew he was just doing what he thought was best but it got agitating.**

** "Hey Bella!" Alice said when I climbed in.**

** "YOU!" I said and pointed at Edward.**

** "What did I do? You just got in," he said while driving. **

** "Last night! You were spying on me," I said and Alice was angrier than me.**

** "EDWARD!" She yelled and he sighed.**

** "WOAH! I didn't know what he would do, I wanted to make sure you were safe," he said and pulled into his spot at school.**

** "Okay, that's sweet, but I can take care of myself, leave us alone!" I yelled and he sighed.**

** "Okay, fine," he said and I walked off.**

**A/N: How was it? I admit, Bella's a little hard on Edward but it's how this story's going. So I got 14 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! Next chapter will be in Edward's pov but it will be longer than this. Reviews? Fav part or fav line of this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 10: Edward

I walked the halls at school and passed Bella and Jake. She had wanted me to leave them alone so I did. It had been days since I was able to hang out with Bella and Jake kept her by his side at all times. I knew we wouldn't hang out until they broke up and I doubt they would any time soon.

"Hey Edward," Jasper said walking up with another senior named Melanie. She was a short girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jasper, hey Mel," I said and she smiled.

"Hi, did I tell you I have a date tonight?" Melanie said and I shook my head.

"No, but that's great! With who?" I asked and she sighed.

"Jake," she said and both Jasper and me stared at her.

"Jacob Black?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's impossible, he's dating my best friend," I said and she shook her head.

"No, he said he's single," she said and I looked at Jasper.

"Come on," I said and we all walked down the way that Jake and Bella had just gone down. Sure enough we found Bella leaning up against a wall and Jake in front of her. Anger came over me as I got to him and grabbed his shirt and spun him around.

"EDWARD! What are you doing?" Bella asked and I sighed.

"Did this creep tell you he had a date tonight?" I asked and she stared at both of us.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked me.

"He's going out with Melanie tonight," I said and she stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bella," Jake said and I sighed.

"That's right you better be sorry," I said and Bella started tearing up.

"I'm sorry that your friends make up lies to tear us apart," he said and Bella wiped the tears away.

"WHAT?" Jasper and I screamed together.

"Mel tell him," I said and saw Melanie wasn't there.

"Let's go," Bella said and intertwined their hands and walked off.

"I don't believe it," Jasper said and I sighed.

"He's playing a game we can't win Jasper, but we can catch him cheating on her," I said and he nodded.

"Let's go to class," he said and I nodded.

My next class was with Melanie and she was talking about Jake.

"Hey, you going to meet him after this class?" I asked and she nodded.

"Cool," I said and suddenly my plan fell into place. Bella had class two doors down from mine and I knew where Melanie would meet Jake. Her locker.

After class I waited for Bella and she was surprised to see me.

"What do you want?" she asked and started walking.

"I want to apologize," I said and she stared at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was a bad friend and I wasn't supporting your relationship, I was trying to break you up," I said and she smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said and I led her to her next class and right on cue we saw Jake and Melanie kissing.

"You did this on purpose," she said and I shook my head.

"No, I had to prove to you that he was going to cheat on you, you deserved to know," I said and she nodded.

"You're right, I deserved to know, but it hurt," She said and walked away.

"Bella!" Jake yelled and I grabbed him.

"No, I warned you, you hurt my best friend!" I said and went in for the punch but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"DUDE! Calm down before you get in trouble," Jasper said and I sighed.

"No he deserves this!" I said and Jasper looked at Alice.

"Go get Bella," he said and she nodded.

Bella's POV

"BELLA!" I looked back and saw Alice running towards me. I wiped a tear away and smiled.

"Hi," I said and she pulled me up.

"You need to come now, Edward's about to beat Jake up," Alice said and I stared at her.

"WHAT?" I screamed and we ran in.

"Look," Alice said and pointed to Jasper holding Edward back from Jake.

"Edward, stop it!" I said grabbing at his forearm.

"He hurt you! I warned him!" Edward said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry, stop please!" I said and he sighed and walked off.

"Jake, it's over," I said and walked off.

At lunch I was still sad and Edward noticed it more than anyone.

"Bella, I'm sorry of how I proved it to you,"

"Don't worry about it, I needed to know," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, you did," he said and embraced me in a hug and let me cry into him.

"Why did he do that?" I asked through tears.

"I don't know," he said and rubbed my back. I pulled back and wiped tears away.

"This is stupid to cry over him, I'll find someone else," I said and he nodded.

"Of course you will! That's the spirit, I have to get to lunch," he said and I sighed.

"Okay, later," I said and Alice came up to me when he was gone.

"You know, you should've asked him out!" Alice said and I sighed.

"No, not yet," I said and she stared at me.

"Tomorrow," she said and I sighed.

"Alice! I'm not promising anything, but maybe," I said and walked into my class.

"Alright, later!" she said and walked off.

Edward's POV

"DUDE! Ask her out! You know you wanted to," Jasper said and I nodded.

"But she's hurting right now," I said sitting down at the table.

"Which is exactly why she needs you!" Jasper said and I sighed.

"I'll ask her out eventually," I said and he nodded.

"Tomorrow," he said and I laughed.

"Jasper, this is something I'd expect from Alice, not you," I said and he stared at me, "I'm not promising anything, but maybe," I said and he nodded.

"Good!" he said and we ate in silence.

A/N: Jasper and Alice are awesome aren't they! So cunning. Decided to stop doing those chapters where it was Edward's POV on the previous chapter. Reviews? I got 14 reviews for the last chapter thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

** I was at my locker before second period when Edward came up to me.**

** "Hi! I needed to talk to you," we said at the same time and laughed.**

** "Okay, um… but can I go first? It's important," he said and I stared at him.**

** "Well, mine's important too!" I said and we laughed again.**

_"He's your best friend! Ask him out!" _**I thought and sighed.**

** "You go first," he said and I nodded.**

** "Okay, well I mean I know we're best friends but I've…" I started and got nervous.**

** "You've what?" he said and I sighed.**

** "I've got to get to class," I said and he nodded.**

** "Oh, at first I thought you were going you've liked me,"**

** "DID ALICE SAY SOMETHING?" I yelled and he stared at me.**

** "No," he said and I nodded.**

** "I thought I heard her," I said and he nodded.**

** "You know cause if you did like me, and we tried dating, it…." he trailed off and I sighed. Did he know I liked him?**

** "It would what?" I asked and he laughed nervously.**

** "It would be weird," he said and I nodded.**

** "Very," I said and suddenly became aware of the circle of people forming around us.**

** "ASK HER OUT!" I heard someone yell at the same time I heard, "ASK HIM OUT!"**

** "Yeah," the people said agreeing.**

** "Come on, even people who don't know you, know that you two should be together," a freshman said and Edward ran his hand through his hair.**

** "Everyone knows it except for you two!" A senior said and I laughed and held my books close to me, I hated being the center of attention.**

** "Will you go out with me?" Edward asked. Everyone was smiling and nodding at me.**

** "Well?" Someone asked and I sighed and ran away like a coward.**

** "Ouch," I heard someone say as I ran. **

**Edward's POV**

** "GO!" I heard as Jasper and Alice pushed me forward.**

** "Hi! I needed to talk to you," we said at the same time and laughed.**

** "Okay, um… but can I go first? It's important," I said and she stared at me. I am so nervous.**

** "Well, mine's important too!" she said and we laughed again. How was I going to do this? Be cool and calm? Or be a nervous wreck? I'll take choice number 2 only because I am a nervous wreck.**

** "You go first," I said and she nodded and looked down for a second.**

** "Okay, well I mean I know we're best friends but I've…" she started and I felt joy inside knowing what the rest would be.**

** "You've what?" I said and she sighed.**

** "I've got to get to class," she said and I nodded. Nope not what I thought it would be.**

** "Oh, at first I thought you were going you've liked me," I said.**

** "DID ALICE SAY SOMETHING?" She yelled and I stared at her.**

** "No," I said and she nodded.**

** "I thought I heard her," she said and chuckled nervously. **

** "You know cause if you did like me, and we tried dating, it…." I trailed off suddenly losing all words as I stared at her.**

** "It would what?" she asked and I laughed nervously. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?**

** "It would be weird," I said and she nodded in agreement. **

** "Very," she said and I saw her glance around us. A circle of people had formed around us.**

** "ASK HER OUT!" I heard someone yell at the same time I heard, "ASK HIM OUT!"**

** "Yeah," the people said agreeing.**

** "Come on, even people who don't know you, know that you two should be together," a freshman said and I ran my hand through my hair. I did not want this much attention around us.**

** "Everyone knows it except for you two!" A senior said and Bella laughed and pulled her books closer to her. This was it; I would do it.**

** "Will you go out with me?" I asked and heard people whisper and giggle. Was it that obvious that we were perfect together?**

** "Well?" Someone asked and Bella sighed. I saw color creep up on her cheeks. She hated being the center of attention. That's why I wanted it to be just us when I asked her. She wouldn't feel obligated to say yes. I watched her and waited for an answer but instead she ran away.**

** "Ouch," I heard someone say.**

**A/N: I AM SO MEAN TO END IT LIKE THAT! HAHA! But I want to leave ya'll wanting more! Did it work? 11 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Reviews? Keep them coming! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

** I heard people whispering all day and at lunch I sat alone. Alice decided to skip lunch and went somewhere with Jasper. I felt alone as I went outside and sat down.**

** "I need to talk to you," I turned and saw Edward standing there. His hands were in his jacket pockets.**

** "About what?" I asked avoiding eye contact.**

** "I didn't want to ask you out in front of that many people," he said and I nodded.**

** "You know how much I hate attention," I pointed out and he nodded.**

** "Of course I do," he said and sat down, I did the same.**

** "I'm sorry I ran away, but I was nervous," I said and he nodded and grabbed my hand.**

** "Will you go out with me, Isabella Swan?" he asked using my whole name.**

** "Um…. I only have one answer to that Edward Cullen," I said and he stared at me, "yes,"**

** "Yes?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yes," I repeated and he smiled and started laughing.**

** "SHE SAID YES!" he yelled and I laughed as people started clapping.**

** "About time!" Alice said and gave me a hug.**

** "Where did you go?" I asked and she sighed.**

** "No where, we were by the cafeteria," Alice said and I stared at her.**

** "Thanks a lot!" I said and Edward laughed.**

** "I've got to get to lunch," Edward said giving me a hug and walking in.**

** "You know someone you have got to tell after school?" Alice asked as we walked to class.**

** "That would be?"**

** "Emily," she said and I sighed.**

** "That'll be fun," I said and Alice laughed.**

** "Don't worry, just give out lots of hints and have Edward kiss your cheek and spin you around," she said and I grabbed her arm.**

** "Alice, if he kisses my cheek she'll know we're dating," I said and she nodded.**

** "I know that," she said and walked to class. I sighed and walked into my own classroom and sat down.**

** "BELLA!" I looked up and saw Jessica yelling at me.**

** "What?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed. **

** "Is it true about you and Edward Cullen dating now?" she asked and I sighed. How did news get around so fast? Oh yeah Edward yelled it out. **

** "Yeah," I said and she yelled.**

** "I think it's, like, totally awesome!" she said and I nodded, "he dated your sister didn't he?"**

** "Yeah, I get to go home and break the news to her," I said and thought about how mad she would be. Not a pretty picture.**

** "Have fun with that," Jessica said and went back to her seat. **

**Edward's POV**

** I was walking up to my car to grab my extra jacket for Bella before class started when I saw a girl looking around lost.**

** "You okay? You look lost," I said and she laughed.**

** "I am! I'm new here, my name's Valerie, but everyone calls me Val," she said and I nodded.**

** "I'm Edward, everyone calls me Edward," I said smiling and she laughed, "I'm a senior, you?"**

** "Sophomore, she said and I immediately thought of Bella.**

** "I know someone who could help you," I said and sighed, "let me go get a jacket out of my car real quick,"**

** "You drive?" she asked impressed.**

** "Yep, have to, I have to drive my sister around, and my girlfriend," I said and she nodded.**

** "Oh, you have a girlfriend, I should've known, someone as good looking as you obviously would have a girlfriend," she said and I nodded.**

** "Just got with her today," I said and she nodded.**

** "I should've gotten here yesterday," she said and laughed.**

** "Well I'll be right back," I said and ran up to my car grabbing the leather jacket that Bella loved.**

** "Wow that was fast," Val said and I nodded.**

** "Yep, I'm a fast runner," I said and she nodded, "come on,"**

** "There you are! I was about to go to class," Bella said when I walked up to her.**

** "This is Val," I said introducing Valerie, "and as to why I'm late, I guess you don't want this leather jacket!"**

** "Fine," she said grabbing it and put it on.**

** "Hi," Val said and I sighed.**

** "I've got to get to class, bye!" I said hugging Bella and kissing the top of her head before walking off. **

**Bella's POV**

** "Okay, what class do you have?" I asked Val and she showed me her schedule, "ok Geometry, same as me, don't the worry the class is pretty easy," **

** "Cool, so you've been dating since today?"**

** "Yeah, we've been best friends since I was in the 2nd grade," I said as we walked.**

** "He's cute," she pointed out and I nodded.**

** "I know! Here's a little fun detail about after school, I have to tell my sister," I said and she stared at me confused.**

** "What's the big deal?"**

** "Emily, my sister, dated him," I said and she nodded understandingly. **

** "Sorry about that," she said as we got into class.**

** "Mr. Morel this is Valerie, she's new," I said and took my seat.**

** "Well, I'm Mr. Morel, um… welcome to the class!" he said and pointed Val to a seat. Next to me. Don't get me wrong! Val was pretty cool but it was obvious she liked Edward, that's what bothered me. **

** "Like I said, this class is pretty easy," I said and went quiet for the rest of the class.**

** When it was over I was happy to walk out and find Edward waiting. **

** "How do you get here so fast?" I asked grabbing his hand.**

** "You'll never find out, so you two had 4th period together huh?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, Bella's right it's a pretty easy class," Val said and I nodded.**

** "AWW! Yes! Finally!" Someone said when they saw Edward was holding my hand.**

** "So what was that about?" Val asked and I laughed.**

** "Everyone knew we liked each other and they knew we were perfect for each other so they were pretty happy when we got together," I said and Edward laughed.**

** "Yeah, she ran away when I first asked her out," he said and I felt ashamed.**

** "Hey, I hate attention! Plus the fact there was this huge circle of people around us!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Well, I've got to go, bye!" he said hugging me and walking off again.**

** "HEY!" I yelled and he turned around, "you know we have to tell Emily after school right?"**

** "We just started dating and you want to get me killed?" he asked.**

** "Hey, we wouldn't have had this problem if you hadn't dated her!" I said and he sighed and walked away. I could only imagine Emily's reaction.**

**A/N: So guys, I started writing this chapter immediately after posting the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews I love them! Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

**After school I headed up to Edward's car as usual and found I beat him up there. I sighed and leaned against his car.**

** "Hi, Bella!" I looked up and saw Alice walking up.**

** "Hey," I said and sighed, "Where is he?"**

** "Like I know! He's your boyfriend," she said and I laughed.**

** "Yeah, for like 3 hours, you wanna come over and watch us tell Emily?" I asked and she stared at me and we broke out laughing.**

** "You think I want to go? She will be so mad!" she said and I nodded.**

** "I know, it's not going to be pretty, she loved him," I said and she nodded.**

** "You will too!" she said and I nodded again.**

** "Hey! Why are you two whispering?" Edward asked coming up.**

** "We're not! We're waiting for Bella's boyfriend and my stupid brother to come up!" she said and Edward sighed.**

** "Wow! Okay I'm just going to leave," he said and I ran to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "so hurt," he muttered and I sighed while intertwining our hands.**

** "We're letting Alice off at your house then go tell my sister," I said as he drove off.**

** "Why doesn't she want to view my death?" Edward asked and I sighed.**

** "Hey, I live with her! She'll hate me!" I said and he nodded.**

** "You're right," he said and Alice sighed.**

** "Bye!" Alice said getting out.**

** "Ready?" I asked and he nodded and squeezed my hand.**

** "Let's go meet our doom!" he said making me laugh and drove off.**

** We pulled up to my house 15 minutes later and sighed.**

** "Hey guys! Edward can I talk to you?" Emily asked when we got out.**

** "Em, we need to talk to you," Edward said and Emily blinked.**

** "Listen, Edward I want to apologize for how I acted and wondered if we could try again?"**

** "No," Edward said and she stared at him, "Emily, we're friends, but it's over between us,"**

** "Emily, Edward and I are dating," I said and grabbed his hand.**

** "What?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer before walking in.**

** "That went well," I said and walked in and saw her pacing in front of the couch.**

** "How could you? You betrayed your own sister!" She yelled and I flinched.**

** "You weren't dating him! You knew I liked him!" I yelled back and she sighed.**

** "No this isn't our fault, it's his fault!" Emily yelled and I looked back at him. He was completely surprised.**

** "Not my fault I'm so good looking," he said and I laughed and walked back and stood next to him. **

** "Emily, I'm sorry," I said and she sighed and walked upstairs.**

** "DON'T TALK TO ME YOU HORRIBLE TRAITOR!" She yelled and I flinched.**

** "Don't worry about her, she'll get used to it," Edward said wrapped his arms around me. It was a wonderful feeling having his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder. **

** "I hope so," I said and sighed, "What do you want to do?"**

** "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked and I nodded and grabbed my jacket before heading out.**

** "I can't believe we're dating," I said as we walked to a river that was behind my house.**

** "Me either," he said and picked a rock up and threw it in the river. I sat down on the grass and sighed.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to me.**

** "I don't know, this is just something I always dreamed about, I never knew it would actually happen," I said and he nodded.**

** "How long have you liked me?" he asked and I smiled a little and sighed.**

** "Since Alice and Jasper started dating,"**

** "That was freshmen year for us, so that would be 4 years? Wow, that's a long time," he said and I chuckled.**

** "I kept trying to find another guy but I just kept comparing them to you, how long did you like me?" I asked and he sighed and got up.**

** "Since 5th grade," he admitted and I stared at him, "yeah a long time, that's why I dated Emily last year, I was hoping to like her more but it didn't work," **

** "I guess we both have problems," I said and he nodded.**

** "Seems so," he said and sat down again. **

** "We better get back up to my house, my mom should be home now and I'll be in trouble," I said getting up and he stared at me.**

** "Why would you be in trouble?"**

** "Because I hurt my sister, Emily's mom's favorite child, if I yell at her I get in trouble," I said and he frowned.**

** "Sounds rough,"**

** "It is," I said and started walking up, "So picked a college yet?"**

** "Not yet been accepted into a few colleges but haven't picked one,"**

** "What colleges?"**

** "Harvard, some of the big colleges,"**

** "What do you want to do?" I asked and he sighed and grabbed my hand.**

** "Become a doctor,"**

** "Like your dad?" I asked and he nodded.**

** "That's great!" I said and by this time we were at my house.**

** "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said and I nodded.**

** "Later," I said hugging him and walking in. Today had been great! Now to face one worse than my sister, my mom…**

**A/N: How was it? Sorry it's kinda short, anyway thanks for the reviews! This week I'm studying, have to take a test and it lasts until Friday so sorry if an update doesn't come until then.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

** I sat under the sun at lunch and absorbed it. I had been grounded after my mom found out about Edward, stupid right? Just because I'm dating someone. I sighed when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist.**

** "Hey beautiful," Edward said and I sighed.**

** "Hi," I said and rested my head on his shoulder.**

** "How did it go with your mom?" he asked and I realized I hadn't told him.**

** "Well, let me put it this way, we won't be able to go on our first date for a while," I said and he groaned.**

** "You're grounded,"**

** "Until I break up with you," I said and he sighed and let go of me.**

** "This is, like, totally not fair!" he said making fun of Jessica.**

** "I know," I said sitting next to him and grabbing his hand.**

** "What are we going to do?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "Well, I can tell you one thing, I'm not breaking up with you, if you want me gone you have to break up with me," I said and he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.**

** "Hey lovebirds!" Alice said walking up. Jasper right behind her.**

** "Hey, Alice," I said and she smiled.**

** "Hi, I forgive you for being like that when you are with him," she said and I laughed.**

** "Thanks," I said and saw Val coming up.**

** "Hey Bella," Val said and I smiled and waved.**

** "Hey," I said and she looked at Edward.**

** "What's up?"**

** "Nothing much, just hanging out before they have to go back to class," he said and I sighed.**

** "I want to thank both of you for being nice to me yesterday," Val said and we both shrugged.**

** "No problem," we both said at the same time.**

** "Wow you two are perfect for each other!" Alice said and kissed Jasper lightly before staring at me.**

** "Bye," I said hugging Edward and walking off with Alice and Val.**

** After school Edward came over and our first date included watching movies at my house and eating dinner at my house. I hated when I was grounded, especially for dumb reasons.**

** "You haven't kissed each other yet have you?" Emily asked when we sat down on the couch getting ready to watch yet another movie.**

** "No," I said shaking my head and she smiled.**

** "That's good," she said and I sighed.**

** "I can't watch another movie," Edward said getting up.**

** "Why?" I asked.**

** "It's 9:30 already, Bells," he said and I sighed.**

** "Already? Wow! Time flies when you're with someone you…" I trailed off not wanting to say the word 'love' yet.**

** "Walk me out," he said and I nodded and got up following him.**

** "Didn't want to be around Em huh?" I asked and he shook his head.**

** "Not really, don't get me wrong she's still my friend but until she gets over this weird obsession for me I think we should hang out at my house," he said and I sighed.**

** "I can't," I said and he sighed.**

** "Oh yeah!" he said and gave me a hug before leaving.**

** "That relationship will be over before the end of next week, they don't kiss," I heard Emily tell mom and I heard mom laugh.**

** "Oh honey, don't worry he'll come rushing back to you soon," my mom said and I sighed. Great they didn't even care about my relationship. I sighed and headed up to my room and fell into a deep sleep. **

**Edward's POV**

** When I got home from Bella's I sighed and sat down on the couch.**

** "You're home late," Esme noted and I sighed.**

** "Sorry, Esme, I was over at Bella's watching movies and ate dinner and we lost track of time," I admitted and she nodded.**

** "It's fine, she's grounded isn't she?" Esme asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, unfortunately," I said and sighed, "it's dumb! She's grounded because we're dating," **

** "Every parent has their own rules," Esme said and I nodded.**

** "I'm going to bed," I said and walked up to my room. I closed the door behind me only to find Alice sitting on my bed.**

** "What do you want?" I asked reopening the door.**

** "I want to know how it went!" she said standing in front of me.**

** "It's none of your business," I said and she sighed. **

** "Edward, you're my brother, Bella's my best friend! I have a right to know," Alice said and I put both of my hands on her shoulders and walked her out.**

** "Night Alice," I said and locked my door. She pounded on it for a minute but stopped when she knew I wasn't going to open it. I laid down and faced a picture of Bella and me at a Halloween carnival my last year of elementary. I grabbed it and studied it. I looked at her and found she had changed so much. Her hair had been in pigtails the day the picture was taken and my hair was in it messy style as usual. She had a cotton candy in her hand and was shocked when she saw the flash of the camera go off. **

**Flashback**

** "Edward, take a bite," Bella said and I sighed.**

** "No, Bella!" I said and she stared at me.**

** "Why not?"**

** "Kids smile!" Esme said quietly. I heard it but Bella continued to stare at me. I smiled and the flash went off making Bella scream.**

** "Mrs. Cullen," Bella said clearly embarrassed.**

** "Bella, call me Esme," Esme said and Bella smiled.**

** "Bella, come on!" Emily said and Bella hugged me before heading off.**

** "Bye Edward!" she said waving as she skipped off. **

**End of Flashback**

** I smiled to myself as I recalled the memory and felt a yawn trying to escape. I guess I was sleepier than I thought. I put the picture back in its place and fell into a deep sleep. My last thought of Bella.**

**A/N: How was it? It was short when I ended Bella's POV so I decided to throw in Edward's POV. What did you think of the flashback? I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and I never expected that much support for this story. I get over 10 reviews for pretty much each chapter! I got 12 for the last chapter thanks! Keep them coming! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

** The next morning I got dressed and headed downstairs. **

** "Is Edward coming over today?" Emily asked and I sighed.**

** "Probably, you know he dated you because of me," I said and she glared at me.**

** "That is not true! He liked me, and he will, your relationship won't last because you won't kiss him,"**

** "So what? We like each other a lot, I don't want to kiss him yet," I admitted and grabbed a piece of toast before heading out and waiting for Edward to pick me up. I sighed after 20 minutes and the Volvo hadn't driven up. Edward usually came 10 minutes after 7. I looked at my watch for the 4th time and saw it was 7:35. If I waited any longer I would be late. I went back in and looked at Emily.**

** "Emily, I need a ride to school," I said and she sighed.**

** "Why? Is it over already?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.**

** "No I don't know where he is, please just give me a ride," I said and she sighed and grabbed her keys.**

** "Fine," she said and ran out.**

** "I can tell you one thing, Edward is going to get it," I said getting in the front seat.**

** "Calm down, as much as I hate you two dating maybe he made a mistake, don't yell at him before you find out the truth," she said and I nodded.**

** "Can you drop me off at where Edward parks?"**

** "Course," she said and pulled up and I saw the Volvo was there, "find out the truth,"**

** "Bye," I said closing the door. I walked over and saw no one was in it. I sighed and walked down to where Edward's locker was. I got down there and he wasn't by it. I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.**

** "Hey," he said answering it on first ring.**

** "Where are you?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Right behind you," he said and I turned around and saw him standing there. His leather jacket on his arm.**

** "Why didn't you pick me up?" I asked and he sighed and went to his locker.**

** "Bella, I need to talk to you," he said and I sighed. **

** "This can't be good," I said and he chuckled.**

** "I was thinking last night," he said and I laughed.**

** "This really can't be good," I said and he stared at me.**

** "Bella, please stop interrupting me," he said seriously, "I looked at a picture of us at the Halloween carnival my last year of elementary school,"**

** "And?"**

** "And, I was thinking why are we dating? We could ruin everything!" he said and I sighed.**

** "You're breaking up with me?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Yeah, I don't want to ruin anything Bella!" he said and I sighed.**

** "I thought we liked each other enough to know we wouldn't break up," I said and he sighed.**

** "I know, but Bella… please, don't be mad at me, I'm really sorry," he said and I sighed.**

** "Later," I said and walked off. My worst nightmare had come true. We had dated for 2 days and broke up. **

** "Hey, how did it go last night?" Alice asked and I shrugged.**

** "We broke up Alice, he broke up with me," I said and she stared at me.**

** "What? Why?" she asked and I sighed.**

** "Because he doesn't want to ruin anything, our friendship, but he already did!" I yelled and Val stopped walking and looked at me.**

** "What's wrong?" Val asked and I shook my head.**

** "Nothing," I said and tried to keep tears back.**

** "Val, can you leave?" Alice asked and Val nodded and walked off.**

** "How could he do this?" I asked and Alice sighed.**

** "I don't know," Alice said and gave me a hug; "I'll go talk to him,"**

** "No, it's his decision, forget it," I said and started walking to class in a daze.**

** At lunch I saw Edward walk into the cafeteria without giving me a glance.**

** "Our friendship is ruined," I mumbled and headed off to class without waiting for Alice. **

** That's pretty much how the next week went; he passed me in the halls and didn't even look at me. **

** The weekend came and I was glad. it was two days I wouldn't have to see Edward.**

** "Hey, Bella, wanna go shopping? I have to leave Monday; I have to go back to college so maybe we could spend this weekend hanging out? Like we used to," **

** "No, I don't wanna go shopping," I said and turned the TV off.**

** "Bella, forget him okay? It's his fault, as much as I hated it you two look great together," she said and I nodded.**

** "Give me a ride to his house?" I asked and she nodded.**

** "Come on," she said and we got into her car and drove in silence. She was about to turn when I saw him outside talking to Val. Emily slowed down but didn't turn yet. I watched her kiss him on the cheek and walk off.**

** "Go home," I said and sunk down in the seat. This couldn't be happening to me.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm terrified to post this chapter but don't worry! I can tell you this much without ruining it the breakup won't last long! Now thank you for the reviews! I got 15! Thanks! Good news I'm done with tests so updates will be close together now! Review? Love to hear from you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 16**

** "Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said breaking the silent treatment he had been giving me for the past week and a half.**

** "You're speaking to me now," I noted and he sighed.**

** "Bella, I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out between us," he said and I saw the genuine look in his eyes.**

** "I am too," I said and sighed, "so you wanna try going on another date?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Can't, I have a girlfriend," he said and I stared at him.**

** "Hey babe!" Val said kissing him on the cheek.**

** "Hey," Edward said wrapping his arm around her waist. I watched in horror.**

** "What? How could you? We only broke up a week and a half ago," I said and he sighed.**

** "I'm sorry, but Bella we both need to move on," Edward said and I sighed.**

** "Whatever," I said and walked away. **

** At lunch I sat down on the table and saw Val waiting for Edward at the entrance to the cafeteria.**

** "Can you believe her?" Alice asked holding hands with Jasper.**

** "Yep," I said and sighed as I watched Edward walk over to her and kiss her.**

** "He's such an idiot!" Alice yelled as we just stood there watched them break apart from their two-minute kiss. I sighed and Edward glanced at me and gave me that breath-taking smile that had made me like him in the first place.**

** "BELLA!" Alice yelled breaking me out of my trance.**

** "What?" I asked slowly turning my head to stare at her.**

** "Snap out of it! He's not worth it," Alice said and kissed Jasper before heading off.**

** "I know, but I love him," I said and Alice acted like she was going to slap me.**

** "I did not hear that," Alice said and linked our arms as we walked off.**

** "Hey guys," Val said coming up behind us.**

** "Hi," I said curtly and continued to walk.**

** "What's wrong?" She asked completely clueless. **

** "You really have no idea do you?" I asked turning to face her. She shook her and continued to stay at me, "you're dating my ex, my best friend!"**

** "So what?" she asked and I stepped forward, "it's not my fault I kiss him and you didn't, let me say he is a great kisser,"**

** "You did not just go there," I said and stepped forward about to slap her when someone grabbed me and pulled me back. **

** "Stop it," his voice rang in my ears. It was commanding and powerful, "Bella, what are you doing?"**

** "Nothing," I said and got out of his grip.**

** "Yeah, nothing, I believe that," he said and stared at me, "Bella, I've known you since 4th grade, what's wrong?"**

** "Nothing," I repeated and started walking away. He grabbed my hand and got in front of me.**

** "Is that about me and Val?" he asked and went I didn't answer he sighed, "Bella, I saw you staring at us, does it bother you that much?"**

** "Yeah, Edward, it does," I said and sighed. I could see Val and Alice arguing behind him. He glanced back and sighed.**

** "Why can't you all get along?" he asked sighing.**

** "It bothers me because we dated for a couple of days then broke up for a week and you already replaced me!" I said and he stared at me.**

** "I didn't replace you! I got a new girlfriend, that's not replacing you! You're my best friend, no one could replace you," he said silently.**

** "Really? Well it feels like you did," I said in a whisper. He heard it.**

** "Bella, can we just put this behind us? You need a boyfriend; I have a girlfriend. You can't spend all your time obsessing over me," he said and I sighed.**

** "Whatever," I said and looked back. Jasper was holding Alice back while she was glaring at Val, "ALICE!" I yelled and she looked up and walked away.**

** "Bye Bella," Edward said and walked away.**

** "What did he say?" Alice asked when we were away from him.**

** "That I need to stop obsessing over him and get a boyfriend," I said and sighed, "bye Alice,"**

** "Bye," she said and watched me walked away. **

**A/N: How was it? Next chapter will be 3 months ahead and I found a song that Edward will sing! It's going to be great! It's a great song and it's about a relationship, I think you will like it. So last chapter was the most reviewed chapter! 17 reviews! Thank you so much! Keep them coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 17**

** It had been 3 months since Edward and I broke up and I found out he was dating Val. They had been dating since and it was gross being around them. But I had to pretend it didn't bother me or else I couldn't hang out with Edward. It was one his weird rules. I had been on dates for his sake because again, that was yet another thing I had to do or I couldn't hand out with Edward. The dates had gone great but nothing clicked. I knew deep down I loved Edward and I couldn't love anyone else like I loved him.**

** "Getting enough sun?" I heard him asked and I raised my sunglasses and looked at him. We were sitting on the beach just talking.**

** "Yep, it feels great," I said putting my glasses back in place. It was mid-April and it was already getting hot.**

** "Hey babe!" I looked up and saw Val running towards us. Great! Edward and I barely had anytime alone.**

** "Hey," Edward said kissing her. I sighed and looked away.**

** "I missed you!" Val said sitting down next to him.**

** "I missed you too," he said rubbing her back.**

** "Hey, Bella!" Val said and I smiled and waved.**

** "Hi," I said sounding bored.**

** "Hey, I'm Ben, I just noticed you sitting here and thought I'd introduce myself," A cute guy with blonde hair said coming up. He looked about 16 or 17 as I got up and shook his hand.**

** "Hi, I'm Bella, I… um…" I tried to find something to say and saw he had a surfboard; "you surf?"**

** "Yeah, it's a hobby of mine," he said and I mentally slapped myself.**

** "Of course he surfs Bella! He doesn't carry a surfboard around for nothing," I thought to myself.**

** "That's cool, I don't really have a hobby," I said and he laughed.**

** "Really," he said and looked down at Edward, "hi, I'm Ben,"**

** "I heard you introduce yourself," Edward said curtly.**

** "Sorry about him, it's not you," I said and Ben sighed.**

** "Well, you wanna come try to surf?" he asked and I laughed.**

** "No, I'd fall," I said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the water.**

** "Then you can watch," he said and got on. I found myself easily attracted to him. I clapped when he did some cool tricks. I looked back up at Edward and Val and saw Edward glaring at me. I sent him a look that said, 'you wanted me to have a boyfriend.' I sighed feeling content and saw Ben wasn't anyway to be seen.**

** "Hey, what did you think?" he said from behind, startling me. **

** "You are amazing!" I said and meant it.**

** "Thanks, I've been surfing since I could walk," he said as we started walking back up.**

** "Really? That's cool, you love it don't you?" I asked and he nodded.**

** "Listen, it was nice to meet you, hopefully it won't be the last time I see you," he said and I nodded picking up my stuff.**

** "I hope it won't be the last time either," I said and grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled my address and my phone numbers, "here's my address, my cell number and my home number, give me a call,"**

** "Okay," he said and walked off.**

** "Come on Bells, I gotta get home," Edward said and put his hand on the lower of my back as we walked off.**

** "What is with you?" I asked when we were in his car. Val had gone to find her parents and go home.**

** "Nothing," he said and I sighed.**

** "Whatever, listen you told me to get a boyfriend, I like Ben, and I will date him if I want," I said as he started down my street.**

** "Yes, but I don't want you to date anyone just so we can hang out," he said putting the car in park in front of my house.**

** "I'll date Ben because I want to date him, not because I can't hang out with you," I said and started to get out but turned to look at him, "we can't even hang out now because of your stupid girlfriend," **

** "Bella, we hang out," he said and I chuckled.**

** "For two minutes," I said and sighed, "after that I hear, 'hey babe'," I said shutting his door and walking in.**

** "Hey, hon, how was your day with Edward, you two finally get to hang out?" my mom asked. She was actually interested in my life when Emily wasn't home.**

** "No, his girlfriend came," I said and smiled, "but I did meet this really great guy!" **

** "Who?" she asked as we sat down the couch. **

** "His name's Ben, he's really cute! He's a surfer, and he said that it was hobby," I said and saw my mom smiling.**

** "Just the right guy to get your mind off of Edward," she said and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, I gave him my cell and the home phone," I said and started to walk away but looked at her, "mom, don't embarrass me if he calls,"**

** "Me? I wouldn't ever do that," she said and I nodded.**

** "Sure you wouldn't," I muttered and walked up to my room. I placed my stuff down by my desk before completely collapsing on my bed.**

** The next day I walked to school instead of riding the bus. The school was about 20 minutes away from my house so it wasn't too bad. I turned my Ipod on and started listening to 'starts with goodbye' by Carrie Underwood. I was just to the chorus when I heard someone honk behind me. I looked and saw Ben driving a corvette.**

** "How old are you?" I asked and he laughed.**

** "Need a ride to school?" he asked and I nodded getting in.**

** "How did you know?" I asked**

** "I've seen you around, plus you have a school bag on," he said and I nodded.**

** "What grade are you in?" I asked as he drove off.**

** "I'm a junior," he said and I nodded.**

** "Ah," I said and rested against the seat.**

** "And to answer your question I'm 17," he said and I nodded.**

** "When did you get your license?" I asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. **

** "September," he said and got out before me and ran to my door opening it for me.**

** "Thank you," I said and smiled, "and thanks for the ride,"**

** "No problem, let's make it a regular thing," he said and I nodded. We started walking down when I saw the Volvo pull into its parking space. Edward was furious that I was with Ben. It was written all over his face.**

** "I gotta go," I said touching Ben's arm and walked over to the Volvo. Val was in the seat next to Edward.**

** "Where's Alice?" I asked him and he pointed behind me. She was talking to Ben, "sorry about that," I said pulling her away.**

** "It's fine," he said and walked away.**

** "Who is he?" Alice asked when he was away.**

** "His name's Ben, he's a junior, I met him at the beach! Isn't he cute?"**

** "Totally, he's hot!" She said and Edward walked up his arm around Val.**

** "Him again?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Her again?" I asked and he stared at me and took his arm away from her.**

** "Walk with me," he said holding my arm, which of course gave me the chills.**

** "Like I told you last night I'm not going to date Ben for your benefit, I'm not even sure he likes me," I said and Edward sighed.**

** "Bells, you're my friend," he said and I sighed.**

** "I thought we were best friends," I said and he smiled.**

** "We are friends, come here," he said and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately,"**

** "It's fine," I said and stared at him.**

**"Come in here, I want you to hear a song," he said and pulled me into the music room that was set up next to the cafeteria. It was a place people could go and relax.**

** "What song?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "I wrote it," he said and picked up a guitar.**

** "I didn't know you played," I said and he nodded.**

** "Weird I know, but I'm going to play it so be quiet," he said and started playing.**

"They say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
'Cause I'm a fool to think you'll  
Wait around forever

Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right"

** "That's sweet," I said when he was done.**

** "Thanks, I wrote it last night," he said and I sighed.**

** "It's about us isn't it?" I asked and he chuckled as he put his guitar up.**

** "That obvious?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Just a little bit," I said and sighed, "look, I like Ben and you're dating Val, like you said 3 months ago, we both need to move on,"**

** "Of course, you'd be the one to use my words against me," he said laughing.**

** "Goodbye Edward," I said walking away.**

** "Hey Bella!" Ben said appearing next to me.**

** "Hi," I said and felt Ben grabbed my hand, "did I miss something?"**

** "Just holding my beautiful girlfriend's hand," he said and I smiled.**

** "Aw, that's sweet but…" I was about to tell him to stop flirting with me and calling me his girlfriend when I saw Edward kiss Val.**

** "How about I pick you up tonight at 7?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "That's cool," I said and he kissed my cheek before walking off.**

** That night Alice, Edward, and (unfortunately) Val came over to my house at 6.**

** "Hey guys," I said opening the door and let them in.**

** "Hey, I brought over my make up so let's get you ready!" Alice said pulling me upstairs. **

** "Edward, come on up!" I said and saw Val glare at me.**

** "This feels like déjà vu," Edward said sitting down on my bed.**

** "I know," I said staring at him and for a moment it was just us. The whole world had disappeared. That moment went away when Val walked in.**

** "Didn't feel like inviting me up?" she asked sitting behind Edward and wrapping her arms around his neck.**

** "Not really, no," I said and turned back to Alice.**

** "Sit! Sit!" she said and pointed to the chair. I obediently did and heard Val whisper.**

** "See she's meant for obeying not leading," I turned around and saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose. He did it when he was annoyed.**

** "Val, she's my best friend," he said and I smiled.**

** "Thank you," I said and turned back around and let Alice style my hair. I heard Val sigh. I smiled enjoying her torture. I know that sounds wrong but I loved to hear her mad.**

** "Val, if you don't like being here you can go back to my car and wait, or wait downstairs," Edward said and Val left. I didn't care where she was going but as long as she left I was happy.**

** "How do you put up with her?" Alice asked as we both turned to stare at him. He was lying down on his back on my bed.**

** "I don't know," he said and Alice positioned me back into place.**

** 40 minutes later it was 6:40 and I was all ready for my date with Ben. Edward had left at 6: 25 because of Val.**

** "You are going to go on a great date!" Alice said when we were waiting for Ben to pick me up.**

** "I know, Edward's great," I said and Alice frowned, "I didn't say that,"**

** "No, of course not! You're going on a date with BEN!" she said yelling his name.**

** "I'm sorry, I can't concentrate, it was just so cute how he stuck up for me, he's a great guy, did you hear the song he wrote about us?" I asked and she shook her head. I had it in memory so I wrote it down quickly and showed it to her.**

** "That is so sweet," she said and was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.**

** "Bella, Ben's here," my mom said and I looked at Alice.**

** "Time for my date," I said and started to walk out but turned around to face her, "with Ben!"**

** "Yes it is!" She said and walked out.**

** "Hey, ready?" Ben asked kissing my hand.**

** "Yes I am," I said and started comparing him to Edward. I didn't do it on purpose but he acted like Edward. For example, I knew if we went on a date Edward would open my car door, kiss me on the hand, the things that Ben was doing.**

** We got to the restaurant and Ben opened the door for me and I smiled at him as we waited for our table. He was a nice guy but I just couldn't pull up a spark for him. I mean I liked him, obviously, but it wasn't like it was with Edward.**

** "Ya know what I mean?" he said and I realized I hadn't heard a word he had said.**

** "Yeah, totally," I said acting as if I had heard him.**

** "I mean, he seems nice to his girlfriend but he acts like a jerk to people around him, he acts nice to you though," he said and I put it together that he was talking about Edward.**

** "What do you mean he acts like a jerk to people? He's the sweetest guy I know!" I said and he stared at me, "look I'm sorry, but he's my best friend, do you mind not talking bad about him?"**

** "Sorry," he said and looked down nervous.**

** "He's going through a tough time right now, he's dating a girl who is so mean, he stands up for me when she says something bad about me," I said and he nodded.**

** "Well, like I said he acts nice to you, but he doesn't like me at all, I think I'm the only one he hates," Ben said and I instantly felt sorry for him.**

** "I'm sorry, it's my fault he doesn't like you," I said and Ben stared at me, "he likes me, and I like him, we dated but he broke up with me, let's just say he's an over-protective but jeaoulus type," I said and Ben nodded.**

** "I think it's best if I take you home," Ben said and stood up.**

** "What did I say?" I asked getting into the car.**

** "Were you using me to make him jeaoulus?" Ben asked driving away.**

** "No, of course not, our relationship is complicated, Edward and me we've been best friends since Elementary, look, I wasn't using you, I like you," I said and he pulled up to my house and slowed down.**

** "Bye Bella, why don't you find a new ride to school," Ben said and I opened the door and walked into my home. I couldn't say I wasn't glad that Ben wasn't going to pick me up anymore but kind of sad about it. I sighed going up to my room and collapsed on my bed falling into a deep sleep.**

**A/N: Talk about long chapters! Basically 5 pages long! Thanks for the reviews! I'm over 200! I made a guess and I thought I'd get to 210 I was pretty close, 207! So I have good news and bad news, good news is the next chapter Bella and Edward will get back together, bad news is 2 more chapters until the end of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 18**

** I woke up early and looked at my calendar, May 26. Two more days until the end of school, two more days with Edward. Even though he was still dating Val, he was my best friend. I got dressed and dialed his number.**

** "Hey cutie," he said when he answered.**

** "You're dating Val," I pointed out while pouring me a bowl of cereal.**

** "Alice didn't tell you? I thought she would have called you, anyway, we broke up last night," he said and I dropped my spoon in my bowl and wanted to scream with joy, "Can you give me a chance to love you?"**

** "I'm not going back to you that easily, I just called to ask if you could give me a ride to school," I said and heard him sigh.**

** "Fine, later," he said and hung up. I smiled after talking to him. I was happy that they had broken up.**

** When he picked me up I saw Alice in the back beaming like the Cheshire cat. **

** "Stop smiling," I told her and she ignored me. The ride to school was quiet and when we got there it started raining.**

** "Hold on, Bells," Edward said before I opened my door. He pulled his umbrella up and got out opening my door for me and putting his umbrella over me.**

** "Thanks," I said.**

** "What about me?" Alice asked.**

** "You're umbrella's right next to you," Edward said still holding the umbrella for me.**

** "You're getting wet," I said looking at him.**

** "No problem, a little rain never hurt anybody," he said and I sighed.**

** "It's pouring," I said and he shrugged.**

** "Bella, can I do something?" he asked and I stared at him.**

** "That depends on what it is," I said and he sighed.**

** "Can I kiss you?"**

** "Another time," I said and walked away.**

** At lunch I couldn't sit at my table because it was still pouring. Edward came up next to me and leaned against the wall.**

** "Can you believe this?" he asked and I shook my head.**

** "It hasn't let up any," I said and he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the table.**

** "No! I don't want to get wet," I said and he sighed and pulled me out, "why did you do this?"**

** "Because, I've been wanting to do something since we first dated," he said and touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we broke apart I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled into his chest. The kiss was just how I had imagined it. I looked up at him and smiled.**

** "I have to agree with Val on one thing," I said and he looked confused, "you are an amazing kisser,"**

** "FINALLY!" Someone yelled and I smiled. He was mine and I knew I loved him.**

** Before last period I was at my locker when Alice came up to me.**

** "So you back together?" Alice asked and I nodded shutting my locker door.**

** "Yes," I said and she smiled.**

** "Finally, took 3 and a half months and two guys later, but one kiss and you are back together," she said and I nodded.**

** "You know what stinks? He's graduating in two days," I said and Alice nodded.**

** "Him and Jasper, how will we survive the next two years without them?" Alice asked dramatically.**

** "We'll visit," Edward said kissing me quickly before putting his arm around my waist.**

** "Later," I said as Edward and I walked off.**

** The next two days went by fast and on the last day of school I was ready to start crying. I cleaned my locker out and took pictures of friends before the end of school. **

** "Hey," Edward said appearing behind me at lunch. Since it was the last day they let everyone eat lunch together.**

** "I'm going to miss you so much!" I said and kissed him.**

** "I'll miss you too, but hey we have the whole summer together," he said and I nodded and stared at my burger.**

** "Yeah, but you'll be in California in August, Emily's in California," I said and he sighed.**

** "You really think I'll break up with you to date Emily?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.**

** "Why did you have to wait so long to kiss me?" I asked and he laughed.**

** "I don't know, I didn't want to do that dating Val," he said and took a bite of my burger.**

** "Get your own," I said and he shook his head.**

** "Nope, much more fun to steal from you," he said and I laughed. Alice came with Jasper and sat down next to us.**

** "Hey," Alice said and smiled.**

** "Hola!" Edward said with his arms around me. It was a very nice feeling. **

** "You two are joined at the hip," Alice said and took a bite of her burger and I stared at her.**

** "We are not!" I said and tried to get up to prove my point but Edward pulled me back down.**

** "You coming tonight?" he asked talking about his graduation.**

** "Course!" I said and kissed his cheek.**

** "Bella, come over tonight and you can spend the night," Alice said and I nodded.**

** "Awesome! Let me call my mom and ask her real quick," I said and dialed her number.**

** "Hello?" she asked.**

** "Hey, mom, can I spend the night at Alice's house tonight? I was going to go to the graduation tonight and Alice was wondering if I could," I said and waited for an answer.**

** "Sure, why not, spend time with Edward," she said and I nodded.**

** "Bye mom," I said and looked at Alice.**

** "Yep," I said and got up to throw my food away.**

** "Come on," Edward said and led me inside. **

** "It's so much cooler in here," I said as we walked the halls.**

** "I need to look around before I leave, ya know?" he said and I nodded.**

** "I understand," I said and walked around with him. Our hands intertwined.**

** "Ya know, in two years this will be you," he said and I nodded.**

** "I know," I said and sighed, "but I won't have you walking next to me," **

** "Nope," he said and led us out. We piled into his car after school and got ready for the graduation. I wore a long blue dress while Alice wore a long red dress.**

** "You two look amazing!" Jasper said kissing Alice's hand.**

** "Hey, she doesn't look amazing," Edward said kissing my cheek, "she looks beyond amazing," **

** "Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek.**

** "Come on guys," Esme said leading us all out. We got into Esme's van and drove off. At the football stadium Esme and Carlisle sat in front while Alice and I sat up in the stands. **

** "Edward Cullen," the principle said and Edward got his diploma. I smiled and yelled.**

** "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and only Alice and Edward heard it. Alice stared at me as did Edward but he walked back to his seat in what looked like a daze. I sighed and sat back down but kept getting glances from Edward.**

** "Jasper Hale," the principle said but I was in a daze as well. I had really just told Edward that I loved him. I knew it was true, but did he feel the same?**

** "YAY! I LOVE YOU SUGAR!" Alice yelled with a country accent making me laugh. Jasper grabbed the mic.**

** "LOVE YOU TOO BABE!" He yelled and I laughed even more.**

** "I give you the graduating class of 2010," The principle said after giving the rest of the diplomas out he announced the class.**

** "Congratulations!" Esme said hugging Edward after it was over and we went down on the field to meet him. **

** "Thanks, Esme," he said and hugged her while casting me a glance.**

** "I'll be right back, I need to find Jasper!" Alice said running away.**

** "Congratulations!" Carlisle said shaking his hand.**

** "Thanks," he said and walked over to me.**

** "Congrats!" I said and he smiled and hugged me and spun me around.**

** "I love you," he said and I smiled. He did love me.**

** "Hey, Edward, brought you're Volvo here, take Jasper, Alice, and Bella out," Carlisle said tossing Edward keys.**

** "Thanks!" he said and led me to the Volvo.**

** "I'll go find Al, and Jasper," he said and disappeared into the crowd. I waited for 10 minutes and he still hadn't come back. Finally 15 minutes later he emerged from the crowd with Alice and Jasper behind him. **

** "Ready?" Edward asked before driving off.**

** "Yeah, lets go for pizza!" I said and Edward laughed and drove off. We decided on Pizza Hut and ordered a large pepperoni pizza before sitting down.**

** "So our boys graduated high school, we are so proud aren't we Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded.**

** "But you make them sound like we're the mom's, I really don't want to be Edward's mom," I said and Edward laughed.**

** "I hope you aren't," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. When our pizza came Edward grabbed me a piece and put it on the plate for me.**

** "See? Isn't he just a sweetie?" I asked Alice while squeezing his arm.**

** "Oh yeah! He is just… indescribable," Alice said eating.**

** We were there for an hour before leaving.**

** "I know it's not much but we have a whole summer before I have to leave," Edward said that night when we got to his house. We were standing in the kitchen while Alice was outside talking to Jasper.**

** "I know, but it feels like we only have a week," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tight. I inhaled his scent and just smelling it made me want to cry.**

** "I'm tired, I'm going to bed," he said letting go and heading to his room.**

** "I love you," I whispered before collapsing on the couch for a good nights rest as well. **

**A/N: I know it's not a very great chapter but still… The next chapter is the last, but here's a question, sequel? I think I have an idea for one but would ya'll read it and support it like you did this one? Or should I just end this story here and let this story rest? I have a fun poll on my profile if you want to go vote. Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them. So answer my questions about the sequel and review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Chapter 19**

** I looked at my calendar as I did every single day when I woke up. But this time it was different; it was August 17th. The day I had been dreading for months. It was the day Edward left for California. I jumped out of bed and got dressed before heading out into the sun. I was walking in the park, enjoying the sun, when I got attacked from behind.**

** "RAWR!" Edward yelled before spinning me around.**

** "It means 'I love you' in dinosaur," I informed him and he laughed.**

** "I know," he said and wrapped his arm around me.**

** "It's a sad day," I said sitting down on a bench. He stared at me and nodded.**

** "I know," he said and I noticed his hand was in his pocket messing with something.**

** "What are you hiding, Cullen?" I asked and he laughed. **

** "I don't know how to do this," he said and pulled it out. It was a small box. **

** "Are you purposing to me?" I asked and he laughed shaking his head.**

** "Nah, not yet anyway," he said and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with hearts around the stone.**

** "But this is fancy," I said and he nodded and sat next to me. He took my left hand and placed it on my middle finger.**

** "It's a promise ring," he said and waited for me to interrupt but continued when I didn't say anything, "here's some history for you, this ring can be called 'a friendship ring' for friends or a 'promise ring' for a promise. This is most defiantly a promise," **

** "Okay, what's your promise?" I asked and he held up a finger to stop me from talking.**

** "My promise to you is that after we're both out of college, and ready to face the real world, I'll marry you Isabella Swan. I love you, I have been since I stood up for a 9 year old girl," he said and I laughed and fingered the ring.**

** "Thank you," I said and kissed him tenderly before we got up.**

** We walked around for about 30 minutes before finally heading to his house. When we got there a new truck was sitting in front and boxes were sitting in the bed.**

** "It's my truck, it'll be a little easier to head up there with my stuff in the back," he said and I nodded.**

** "What about you're Volvo?" I asked and he stared at the parked Volvo in the garage.**

** "It's staying here," he said and I could see how disappointed he was about it.**

** "But, it's been yours since you were 16," I said and he nodded.**

** "Yep," he said and went over to it, "but it'll have a new owner soon," **

** "You're selling it?" I asked and he shook his head.**

** "Nah, it's going to a special girl in a few months," he said, "I heard she's getting her license," **

** "You're giving it to me?" I asked and he nodded and wrapped his arms around me.**

** "I need to give it to someone I trust," he said and I smiled.**

** "Thanks," I said and for a moment that's how we stood. He had his arms around me and I had my face buried in his chest.**

** "Edward, it's time to go," Carlisle said coming out.**

** "Yes sir," he said and led me out. I saw Alice saying bye to Jasper.**

** "I'm giving him a ride to his college, it's in California and before mine so," he said and I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wished the tears would stay hidden.**

** "I love you," he said and kissed my cheek.**

** "Bye Edward!" Esme said and hugged him.**

** "Bye mom," he said and returned the hug.**

** "Have a good time in California," Carlisle said and Edward nodded, "you're going to my alma matter," **

** "Yeah, thanks for recommending me," Edward said and finally gave Carlisle a hug.**

** "Bye bubba!" Alice said and I smiled.**

** "Bye Al," he said and hugged her.**

** "Now where's my man?" Alice asked and ran to Jasper. Edward came over to me and gave me one last hug.**

** "Please don't hurt my baby," he said and I laughed.**

** "I'm not going to hurt the Volvo!" I said slapping his back.**

** "Alice, call me if it gets a dent," he said and she nodded.**

** "Alright lover boys! Time to go," Esme said and Edward nodded and kissed me one last time before getting in his truck.**

** "Bye boys!" Esme said and I watched as they drove away suddenly feeling empty.**

** "Bella, come on in, we can give you a ride home later," Alice said and I nodded and walked in. It was my junior year coming up but it was also the first year I hadn't had Edward with me. This year was going to be horrible.**

**A/N: How was it? That's the last chapter, and I'm still unsure of if I should do a sequel or not. If I should then leave ideas about what it could be about please? And review! Tell me what you thought of the whole story? Was it different from my others?**


	20. Chapter 20: SEQUEL!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

HEY GUYS! Guess who has written a sequel! ME! It's called testing love and I'm suprised I wrote a sequel to this story please read and review it, There's ne twists and turns


End file.
